Gris y azul
by Leslie.mim
Summary: Gris era la piel de la pequeña bebé demonio que encontraron, y azul eran su cabello y el cielo ese día.
1. Capítulos 1&2

**Esta es una historia pre-tartaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que haya podido pasar durante y después de la saga, sigue una línea totalmente distinta.**

 **Primer y segundo capítulos de "Gris y Azul".**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

Hacía un día soleado y el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, junto a la maga de agua, Juvia, se dirigían a una misión importante. El mismo maestro les había pedido y posiblemente ordenado que fueran. Se trataba de un demonio.

Desde un tiempo atrás un demonio se había encargado de destruir casi en su totalidad algunos pueblos cercanos a la cuidad de Magnolia. Y, como gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail debía echar cartas en el asunto y además, encargarse del problema.

Estaba previsto que el demonio apareciera en el pueblo al que se dirigían los magos unas horas más tarde. Llegarían a tiempo.

Por supuesto, como magos de Fairy Tail que eran, no iban en orden y con calma sino que como siempre el mago de fuego y el de hielo iban por el camino peleando, la maga de agua se encargaba de animar a su admirado Gray, Happy molestaba a la maga estelar y, por otra parte, la dragon slayer del cielo y su gata, Charle, escuchaban a Erza quien por su parte no paraba de ignorar a los chicos que estaban peleando e iba a la cabeza del grupo, mapa en mano y guiándolos.

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo que era bastante más grande de lo que esperaban. No había mucha gente por las calles ya que todos habían sido avisados de lo que podía pasar.

\- Espero que venga ese demonio, no hemos venido de turistas.- Gruñó un desganado Gray.

\- Y yo espero que no sea demasiado fuerte.- Dijo Lucy, algo nerviosa por las descripciones que habían escuchado sobre el demonio. Decían poca cosa que no fuera enervante y muchas cosas peligrosas.

\- Lucy, no digas eso. Es más divertido si es fuerte…- Se quejó Natsu.

\- ¡Chicos!- Les llamó Erza, que estaba un par de metros más adelante.- Podéis hacer lo que queráis mientras que no atacan el pueblo. Cuando ataquen, id adonde esté el peligro.

La pelirroja ya llevaba en su mano un plato con pastel y en la otra una cuchara antes de haber terminado de hablar y se alejaba hacia el centro del pueblo que parecía desierto en esos momentos.

Lucy no tardó en situarse junto a Wendy y Charle mientras observaba a Natsu, quien en esos momentos bromeaba con Happy y con Gray, aunque con el mago de hielo peleaba más que bromeaba.

Juvia, por su parte, no había tardado en irse a dar un paseo. El paisaje de donde estaban era precioso. El pueblo estaba en la parte alta, aunque no en el pico, de una montaña. El clima húmedo y fresco permitía que la vegetación fuera abundante por lo que todo alrededor era verde. Sin embargo, el cielo lucía azul y sin apenas nubes.

Unos minutos después Juvia volvió al sitio donde se habían separado y, como antes, allí estaban todos a excepción de Erza. La peli azul vio al mago de hielo quieto, cruzado de brazos, así que se acercó a él.

\- Gray-sama, unos metros más allá se ve el paisaje muy bien. ¿Le gustaría venir junto a Juvia a admirar las vistas?- Le preguntó amablemente a la vez que con timidez.

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntó mirando a Juvia y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que le había preguntado.

\- ¡Oye, Stripper!- Llamó el dragon slayer desde lejos.- ¿A que no adivinas dónde está tu ropa?- Le preguntó riendo mientras sujetaba en alto con la mano una camiseta blanca.

\- ¡Mi ropa! ¡Ven aquí y devuélvemela, cerilla!- Le gritó al pelirrosa.

\- ¿Es que la necesitas, nudista?

\- Gray-sama…- Le llamó tímidamente la maga de hielo. Al ver que el mago no le prestaba atención, la chica decidió hacer algo poco común en ella.- ¡Gray-sama!- Le llamó casi a gritos. El pelinegro se giró a mirarla.- ¿Vendrás con Juvia a donde te ha dicho?

\- Eh, sí. Espera un momento.- Le dijo. Entonces el mago se giró y salió corriendo tras Natsu para intentar recuperar su prenda y también para luchar contra él.- ¡Ven aquí, fósforo!

Juvia observó con una sonrisa al mago correr tras el dragon slayer, pero en realidad se sentía un poco decepcionada. Después de todo, siempre pasaba lo mismo con Gray… Aunque ella no lo culpaba. Fue entonces cuando se fue junto a Wendy, Lucy y Charle y charló con ellas durante un rato.

Momentos después escucharon ruido en el pueblo y fueron todos corriendo, tal y como Erza les había dicho que hicieran.

Y efectivamente, y como habían predicho, allí se encontraba el demonio, aunque un tanto más grande de lo que habían esperado y bastante diferente a lo que imaginaban.

\- Parece…- Dijo asombrada Lucy.

\- Un dragón.- Terminó cortante Natsu.

Efectivamente, el demonio era el doble de grande que una persona, su piel estaba recubierta de escamas enormes de un color amarillo oscuro y en sus patas terminaban en unas garras grises oscuras. Sus ojos eran rojo granate y brillaban con furia. Era realmente aterrador. A pesar de todo, no tenía alas como los dragones. La criatura chilló con fuerza.

\- ¿A qué esperáis?- Escucharon gritar a Erza desde lejos. Venía armada con su armadura del cielo.- No tenemos tiempo para pararlo. Está destruyéndolo todo.

\- ¿Esperas que con estos dos ayudando no acabe todo destruido?- Preguntó Charle desde el cielo, mientras llevaba a Wendy, quien ya intentaba atacar al demonio con sus poderes de dragon slayer.

\- Ice Make: Ice Bringer. - Se escuchó a Gray atacar.

Natsu seguía de pie, observando la escena que tenía delante. El demonio tenía un cierto parecido con… Igneel. Era impresionante, lo suficiente para que Natsu se quedara parado en medio de una batalla.

\- Oye, cerilla, ¿piensas atacar?- Le preguntó el alquimista de hielo mientras que en sus manos portaba un martillo de hielo. Natsu, sin decir nada más, atacó usando su aliento del dragón de fuego.

\- ¡Puerta del Carnero: Aries!- Lucy invocó a Aries, intentando hacer que el demonio se relajara con su magia.

-¡Water Slicer!- Atacaba también Juvia.

Erza continuaba atacando con su armadura del cielo y mientras tanto estudiaba cuidadosamente los movimientos del demonio. Todos sabían que el demonio tenía una apariencia terrorífica e imponente y que había causado destrozos en otros sitios, pero ella era la única que sabía que solo unos magos de un gremio menor intentaron luchar contra él, o ella, y que, a pesar de que fueron derrotados, su poder como demonio no era muy grande.

En resumen, el demonio parecía peligroso pero no lo era realmente, al menos para ellos. Además, al estudiarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que la criatura estaba herida en su cuello. No iban a tardar mucho en acabar con él.

\- ¡Chicos, atacadle en el cuello!- Les dijo Erza en un grito.

\- ¿En el cuello? ¡Ya verás!- Natsu estaba serio mientras atacaba.- ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego!

\- ¡Ice make: Lance!- A la misma vez que el ataque de Gray, Juvia usó su látigo de agua y Wendy su aliento del dragón del cielo desde el aire, con la ayuda de Charle. Mientras tanto, el demonio se encontraba inmovilizado por la lana de Aries.

Los ataques de los magos alcanzaron a la criatura de lleno y esta cayó de golpe al suelo por el impacto de los ataques. Fue entonces cuando Erza clavó sus espadas en el estómago del demonio, que volvió a su forma humana. Era muy parecida a su forma demoniaca: Su piel amarilla, su pelo castaño… Tenía la figura de una mujer y estaba llena de heridas, aunque las más graves eran las causadas por los magos de Fairy Tail.

Los seis jóvenes y los exceeds se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil del demonio, que emitía unos quejidos débiles. Los miró con sus enormes ojos rojos, pero esta vez mostraban… ¿Temor? No. No podía ser eso. Los demonios no sentían esas cosas.

De repente, se escuchó un gemido suave en lo lejos. Todos miraron extrañados hacia donde provenía ese ruido y Wendy se acercó a ver qué era.

Segundos después vino llevando en sus brazos un bebe de piel plateada y pelo largo, al menos para la edad que tenía. Era una niña. Dos de sus mechones delanteros eran más largos que el resto de su cabello, de un color azul marino. De su boca salían unos pequeños colmillos.

No lloraba ni reía, sino que miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría? ¿Unos meses? Sus ojos eran uno de cada color: uno rojo y el otro blanco. Su piel al tacto era dura pero suave.

\- ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?- Preguntó Gray.

\- Gray-san… Es un bebé.- Contestó Wendy con la criatura en los brazos.

\- Déjalo donde estaba.- Le ordenó seguro de sí mismo.- Es un demonio.

\- Pero Gray-san…- Wendy apretó suavemente al bebé contra sí. Era incapaz de dejarla sola.

Todos se habían acercado a Wendy para poder ver a la pequeña bebé que llevaba en brazos. Era bastante extraña, pero aún así su belleza era notable.

\- Deberíamos llevarla al gremio.- Propuso Lucy, ilusionada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Asintió Erza.

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Gray. No estaba para nada de acuerdo en llevarse a lo que quiera que fuera ese bebé. Lo mejor era dejarla ahí. Los suyos la recogerían después.

\- Gray-sama… Es un bebé. No puede hacer nada malo.- Juvia defendió a la pequeña.- Juvia cree que deberíamos llevárnosla y en el gremio hablar con todos. Además, Juvia y Gray-sama podrían ayudar al bebé a crecer como si fueran sus padres…- Continuó hablando Juvia, imaginando, como siempre, situaciones improbables.

Gray la miró extrañado y luego miró al demonio.

\- Tsk…- Gruñó por lo bajo.

Todos sonrieron ante lo que parecía ser una respuesta positiva de Gray. "Supongo que no pasará nada"- Pensó.

Los magos emprendieron entonces el camino de vuelta a Fairy Tail. Ya habían terminado la misión.

En el suelo yacía mientras que todos se marchaban el cuerpo inerte del demonio que había estado atacando los pueblos cercanos durante tanto tiempo.

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2**_

El cielo lucía azul, sin apenas nubes. El sol brillaba desde el oeste, dispuesto a esconderse tras el horizonte en unas horas. Una suave brisa hacía que el día fuera fresco y agradable. ¿Era primavera en Fiore?

Los magos que habían ido a la misión para encargarse del demonio volvían alegremente a su gremio, aunque quizá con alguien inesperado entre ellos.

\- Yo voto por que se llame Dragneel Jr.- Decía un pelirrosado. Efectivamente, en ese momento intentaban elegir un nombre para el bebé que habían recogido.

\- Natsu… De verdad que no creo que le pegue demasiado…- Le repetía Lucy mientras cargaba a la pequeña bebé.

\- Juvia piensa que deberíamos esperar un poco… Quizás se nos ocurra más tarde.- Opinó la maga de agua.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Juvia.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba junto a Lucy, observando a la criatura que habían encontrado.

\- Oye, ¿a quién le tocaba llevar a la bebé?- Preguntó Lucy algo cansada.

\- Gray-san… Te tocaba a ti.- Esta vez fue Wendy la que habló.

\- No. Yo no dije que fuera a ayudar.- Gruñó el alquimista de hielo, que caminaba unos pasos detrás de los demás.- Ni siquiera accedí a que la lleváramos con nosotros.

\- ¡Juvia se ofrece voluntaria a llevar al bebé en lugar de Gray-sama!- Gritó Juvia entusiasmada.

\- Sí. Mejor que la llevéis vosotros. Yo no pensaba hacerlo.- Finalizó Gray. Entonces aligeró el paso y continuó caminando.

Lucy le pasó al bebé a Juvia, que la cogió con cuidado. Observó su cara desde cerca. Juvia no había llegado a verla con tanto detenimiento. No era tan diferente a una persona normal, o eso le parecía a la maga de agua. Tenía la piel gris, colmillos bastante largos, el pelo más largo de lo habitual en un bebé de apenas unos meses y un ojo de cada color. Pero el resto de su forma era idéntica a la de un humano. La peliazul se quedó mirando fijamente su cabello, azul oscuro.

\- Juvia cree que tiene un nombre para el bebé.- Dijo minutos después.- Debería llamarse Sora.

\- ¿Sora? No suena mal.- Comentó Lucy.

\- Sigo pensando que debería llamarse Dragneel Jr.- Natsu puso cara de fastidio.

\- ¡Aye!- Exclamó Happy desde el aire. Pero las chicas los miraron, y sus miradas fueron capaces de hacer que ambos decidieran no volver a interrumpir la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué crees que le pega ese nombre?- Preguntó la pelirroja interesada.

-Sora significa cielo y su pelo es del mismo azul que una noche clara… Además, es tan tranquila como el cielo últimamente.- Efectivamente, el bebé apenas había molestado. No lloraba ni reía casi nada y no habían tenido que preocuparse por ella en ningún momento, solo de llevarla con ellos.- Juvia piensa que es el mejor nombre.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Gray, a quién no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con la que él opinaba que era un demonio posiblemente peligroso.

Terminó el turno de Gray, en el que el bebé había sido llevado por Juvia, y pasó bastante tiempo del turno de la maga de agua. Ya quedaba poco para llegar al gremio y la ciudad de Magnolia se veía a lo lejos.

Juvia jugaba alegremente con la pequeña Sora, que movía sus bracitos en respuesta, al parecer también jugando con ella. A primera vista parecía pequeña hasta para hacer cosas así, aunque se podía comprobar que, o no lo era, o el crecimiento y desarrollo de los demonios era diferente al de los humanos. Eso sí, Sora no reía ni lloraba.

Gray observaba como todos, unos pasos más adelante que él, reían y se comportaban más o menos como siempre, a excepción de que Juvia llevaba todo el rato con la pequeña y apenas le había hecho caso y de que había momentos en los que todos desviaban su atención hacia la maga de agua y la peliazul que ella llevaba en los brazos.

Fue entonces, mientras jugaban, cuando la pequeña hizo un arañazo a Juvia en la muñeca. La chica disimuló la sorpresa tanto como pudo. Cogió a Sora con más cuidado y dejó de jugar con ella. Le escocía el pequeño arañazo que le había hecho, aunque no podía mirárselo con ella en brazos. La maga de agua se acercó a Gray.

\- Gray-sama… ¿Podrías continuar tú llevando a Sora en el turno de Juvia? Juvia ya está cansada.- Mintió. Gray la miró un tanto sorprendido. Estaba claro que no era muy habitual en ella pedirle cosas así. Lo pensó un momento. Entonces asintió con la cabeza, un tanto sorprendido.

Cogió a Sora lo mejor que supo (no es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a llevar bebés en sus brazos). Y como no era de extrañar todos lo miraron durante un momento, en el que reinó el silencio, ya que evitaron cualquier tipo de comentario. Ninguno quería "estropear el momento", si se le podía llamar así.

Por su parte, Juvia, se examinó la muñeca sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya habían llegado a Magnolia y el bullicio hacía que los demás no se fijaran demasiado en ella. A la maga de agua seguía molestándole bastante el arañazo, aunque no sabía si era porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser herida de esa manera, ya que era de agua, o porque de verdad Sora le había hecho más daño del habitual. Además, el arañazo no sangraba, a pesar de parecer ser profundo.

¿Cómo había conseguido herir su cuerpo de agua? ¿Con qué? Juvia no había visto que la pequeña tuviera las uñas más largas de lo usual, o eso le había parecido.

Aún así no le dio importancia. Desde donde estaba observó con curiosidad a Gray, que seguía cargando a Sora mientras la miraba detenidamente. Estaba claro que era una novedad el bebé, pero la maga de agua ahora se preguntaba si era una positiva o una negativa.

Pudieron divisar el gremio a lo lejos poco después. Estaba más calmado de lo habitual, aunque no era de extrañar ya que faltaban los magos más problemáticos. Todos sonrieron al llegar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente al ver a Sora? Seguro que todos querrían conocerla.

Momentos después, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando entrar a los recién llegados, y como era de esperar, todos los recibieron con su habitual entusiasmo, como era de esperar. Eso sí, solo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos.

Durante un momento reinó el silencio, pero solo durante un momento. Se rompió cuando Levy preguntó:

\- ¿Quién es esa niña?

\- Nos la hemos encontrado.- Contestó Natsu con cara de póker.

\- ¡Aye!- Le apoyó Happy.

La gente calló durante un momento más. Momentos después, el bullicio volvió a reinar, se celebraba una fiesta en honor a Sora, según los miembros del gremio celebrando su llegada, la llegada de los demás miembros del gremio, el nombre que había recibido la niña… Lo cierto era que cada persona del gremio te daría una explicación diferente si preguntabas por el motivo de la fiesta.

Terminó horas después, aunque más que una fiesta era un alboroto más grande de lo normal, porque la gente comenzaba a marcharse a sus casas.

Respecto al hecho de que Sora fuera un demonio… Poca gente lo comentó, y a muchos no les agradaba el hecho de que fuera aceptada allí con tanta facilidad, pero tampoco nadie se negó abiertamente, a excepción de Gray, quien fue ignorado por los demás.

Durante la fiesta, el maestro había conocido personalmente a Sora, la había sujetado en brazos y se había mostrado tan embelesado como nervioso por llevar a un bebé en brazos.

El día terminó y Mirajane propuso que lo mejor era que Sora durmiera en una habitación que había en el gremio. Al final se decidió que Sora dormiría allí acompañada y, como la mayoría de las chicas del gremio estaban de acuerdo en que Gray "necesitaba acercarse a la pequeña demonio y pasar tiempo con ella para que la conociera mejor y la aceptara", y siendo nada más y nada menos que las chicas de Fairy Tail las que lo querían, fue el mago de hielo el que se quedó esa noche allí por obligación del resto de los miembros del gremio.

El pelinegro por supuesto se opuso. Pero eran Erza y Mirajane las que más ganas tenían de que Gray aceptara a Sora… Poco pudo hacer en su defensa y no consiguió nada. Es decir, que esa noche el alquimista de hielo durmió en el gremio vigilando a la pequeña demonio y cuidando de ella.

Cuando el gremio estuvo vacío, Gray, completamente en contra de la tarea que se le había asignado, cogió a Sora en brazos y la llevó a la habitación en la que dormiría. La dejó sobre la cama en la que se quedó dormida momentos más tarde y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había frente a ella.

La observó en silencio. Era difícil no mirarla fijamente, admirado por sus excepcionales rasgos, tales como lo eran el pelo largo para ser un bebé, aunque le llegaba por los delgados hombros plateados; sus ojos, uno blanco y otro rojo; su piel plateada, sus colmillos asomando por sus finos labios…

Sentado en el sofá, observándola y preguntándose si quizás no estaba siendo muy duro con Sora y dudando de su opinión sobre ella, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Espero que os gusten estos capítulos. Subiré semanalmente, a veces un capítulo, a veces dos. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 3&4

**Querría haber subido estos dos capítulos antes, pero ha sido imposible para mí hasta ahora. Siento la espera.**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

El los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación donde había dormido Gray y le daban directamente en la cara. El mago de hielo se desperezó. Dudó un momento y se preguntó dónde estaba. Entonces vio a la pequeña en la cama, despierta, moviendo sus manos y mirando hacia todos los lados.

Pensó durante un momento más y se dio cuenta de que Sora no había comido nada desde el día anterior por la tarde. "¿Los bebés no se despertaban de noche llorando y pidiendo comida?". Por una parte, se sintió aliviado de que no hubiera tenido que despertarse de madrugada para darle de comer, pero por otra, se le encogió el estómago y se sintió mal.

¿Estaría enferma? Como se pusiera mal por su culpa se lo harían pagar, y muy caro, las chicas de Fairy Tail. El pelinegro tragó saliva y, corriendo, se dirigió al almacén del gremio en busca de leche para la pequeña.

Poco después, le daba de comer sentado en la cama en la que había dormido sola la niña. Mientras tanto, escuchó un ruido en el gremio. "Debe de ser Mirajane". Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz femenina muy conocida:

\- ¿Gray-sama? ¿Está despierto?

\- ¿Juvia?- El pelinegro se levantó de la cama, con Sora todavía en sus brazos, y fue hacia donde estaba la maga de agua.- ¿No es un poco temprano?

\- Juvia estaba preocupada por Gray-sama y por cómo habría dormido.- Contestó tímidamente. Miraba al suelo mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Preocupada?- Preguntó él, curioso.

\- Sí… Juvia no se lo ha dicho a nadie pero… Juvia cree que Sora no está bien aquí.- Le confesó, escondiendo su pequeña herida de la muñeca con disimulo, tapándola con su otra mano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que cree que quizás… Deberíamos haberla dejado donde la encontramos. Puede traernos problemas.- Le dijo con un hilo de voz. Se sentía mal por decir algo así y no estaba acostumbrada a dar su opinión en temas como ese, pero temía que la pequeña pudiera hacer algo de lo que todos se lamentaran.

\- No creo que traiga más problemas de los que causamos por nosotros mismos.- Gray rió suavemente.- Sora no es tan mala como pensaba al principio. He decido darle una oportunidad.- Dijo observando a la pequeña y casi ignorando lo que le había dicho la chica.- Juvia, dale tú también una oportunidad.

\- Gray-sama… Sora le hizo una pequeña herida a Juvia en la muñeca.- Le reveló. Al principio no había querido hacerlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Gray miró su herida con detenimiento.- Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento.

\- No te preocupes por esas cosas. No va a pasar nada.- La tranquilizó, hablando con el tono firme que solía usar. La maga de agua no dijo nada más.

Minutos después llegó Mirajane y comenzó a organizar todo para el día que empezaba. Y el resto de la gente del gremio no tardó en presentarse allí también. Sora no tardó en pasar de los brazos de Gray a los de otro miembro del gremio y la mañana empezó tan ajetreada y animada como siempre lo eran allí.

Todos volvieron a hacer lo que solían hacer normalmente, a excepción de un mago de fuego y su compañera maga celestial que en ese momento se encargaban de cuidar el bebé, aunque más parecía que la niña se encargara de entretenerlos a ellos.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Así no la cojas, la vas a tirar!- Le gritó la rubia.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que la coja, entonces?- Preguntó, indignado, el dragon slayer.

\- Pon bien su cabeza y prueba a cogerla con los dos brazos y no con uno solo.- Dijo Lucy. El pelirrosa intentó ponerla bien en sus brazos, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.- ¡Así no! Espera, voy a intentar enseñarte.

Lucy se acercó a él y le colocó bien los brazos. Entonces le puso encima a Sora con suavidad, pero Natsu había cambiado la posición de sus brazos sin darse cuenta y de nuevo, la había cogido mal. Lucy puso cara de desesperación y volvió a ponerle bien los brazos y, para cuando lo consiguió, Happy se había dado cuenta de la situación y estaba allí, revoleteando sobre sus cabezas y diciendo:

\- ¡Se gggggggggustan!

Por supuesto, Lucy se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate y Natsu ignoró el comentario del exceed azul, atento ahora a Sora que movía sus brazos desde los del dragon slayer.

El mago de hielo se marchó del gremio y fue a su casa a despejarse un rato y darse una ducha de agua fría. Después de todo, dormir en un sofá no es lo mejor después de haber tenido que encargarse de un demonio y de recorrer medio Fiore solo porque a cierto dragon slayer no le gustaban los transportes.

Horas después, el Gray volvió al gremio más tranquilo y completamente decidido. Había recapacitado sobre Sora y estaba casi convencido de que iba a apoyarla y de que la había aceptado ya como una más.

Cuando entró por la puerta, todo estaba como siempre. Natsu se había metido en una pelea con Gajeel, Lucy charlaba animadamente con Levy, Erza contemplaba su pastel en el suelo y estaba a punto de atacar al mago de fuego por haberlo tirado, Happy protegía su pescado y se oían unos gritos muy masculinos que citaban cosas como "Eso es de hombres" o "Un hombre hace esto o lo otro".

La gente reía, hacía que un gran escándalo reinara, como siempre, en el gremio y una pequeña niña de piel plateada estaba sola en una mesa del gremio, boca arriba y siendo un fácil objetivo al que golpear.

\- ¡Gray-sama!- Se escuchaba a la maga elemental de pelo azul desde alguna parte de la gran sala. Como siempre, ella había sido la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia.

Gray casi ignoró la llamada de Juvia y fue corriendo adonde estaba Sora, sin ser cuidada ni vigilada por nadie, e hizo lo que un día antes no hubiera pensado hacer por voluntad propia: se la cargó en brazos para cuidarla.

La gente decidió que lo mejor era no molestar durante un rato y Gray se sentó en la barra con la pequeña en brazos. Era una escena bastante graciosa a la vez que tierna y Mirajane reía suavemente desde el otro lado de la barra. El chico la miró con cara de pocos amigos, ella no dijo nada.

El pelinegro se preguntaba cómo había hecho Sora para conseguir que se preocupara tanto por ella en tan poco tiempo y a pesar de la desconfianza que había sentido hacia la pequeña al principio. Pronto decidió no pensar en ello más ya que igualmente no obtendría respuesta.

Poco después, Sora fue reclamada por otras personas del gremio como era de esperar y no tardaron en quitársela de los brazos. Tiempo después, cuando Natsu estaba a punto de comenzar una de sus típicas peleas con él, Erza salía del gremio junto con Juvia y con la pequeña peliazul a tomar el aire de afuera.

\- ¡Estúpido cabeza de cubito! Ya te he dicho que no tengo tu maldita camiseta. Si no te la hubieras quitado no tendrías este problema.- Se quejó Natsu.

\- Me la he quitado hace un momento, cerebro de cenizas. Y sé que has sido tú el idiota que me la ha robado.- Contestó el mago de hielo.

\- Te he dicho que no. Ahora verás.- Dijo el pelirrosa en posición de ataque.- ¡Karyu no Hoko!

\- ¡Ice make: Hammer!- Gray atacó también en respuesta.

Pocos segundos después, se escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de afuera, seguido del grito de Juvia y de una llamada de socorro.

 **CAPITULO 4**

El grito de la maga de agua se escuchó por todo el gremio y por los alrededores. Por supuesto, todos los miembros del gremio salieron corriendo a socorrerla sin pensar siquiera qué había podido pasar. Tanto Gray como Natsu, que se quedaron atrás debido a su inacabada pelea, intentaron ver por encima de la gente pero no fueron conscientes de lo ocurrido hasta que vieron a Elfman cargando en brazos a Erza, que estaba inconsciente, y a Mirajane abrazando suavemente a Juvia, que estaba completamente horrorizada.

Natsu y Gray observaron todo extrañados. El pelinegro, ignorante de lo ocurrido, pudo ver a la pequeña demonio en el suelo tirada. Se molestó un poco. Después de todo, la había aceptado por completo. La llevó en brazos al interior del gremio, siendo seguido por el pelirrosa. Pero en el momento en el que entró, pasó algo impensable:

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Sácala! ¡Llévatela!- Se oía gritar a Juvia, señalándola. Gray abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí fuera?

Otros miembros del gremio como Cana, Lisanna, Macao o Romeo miraban apenados. De repente Gajeel entró en escena, enfadado.

\- ¿No te acaba de decir que te la lleves, cerebro congelado?- Le preguntó el dragon slayer de hierro. Gray le miró con molestia.

\- No pienso hacer nada hasta que no sepa lo que ha pasado.- Manifestó el alquimista de hielo.- Lo siento Juvia.- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la peliazul, que ya se marchaba de allí.

\- ¡Ese bicho ha herido a alguien del gremio! ¿No te parece suficiente motivo?- Contestó Gajeel.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú? ¿Estabas ahí?- Preguntó Gray a la defensiva. Por algún motivo se negaba a pensar que Sora podía haber causado ese alboroto.

\- Oye, oye. Calmaos.- Pidió Natsu, extrañando a los presentes. Por supuesto nadie le hizo caso.

\- Gray, hay que llevársela de aquí. Si ha sido capaz de herir a Erza…- Dijo alguien entre la gente.

\- ¿Y dejarla sola? ¿De verdad pensáis que sobreviviría?

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No es un demonio?- Replicó alguien. En el fondo la gente seguía quejándose y, para desgracia de Gray, nadie parecía a favor de permitir que Sora se quedara después de lo que quiera que acabara de ocurrir. El pelinegro no hizo caso de ningún comentario e ignoró todo lo que estaba pasando. Salió del gremio a paso ligero y cuando pasó al lado de Natsu le pidió que averiguara lo que había pasado y que entonces se lo dijera. El dragon slayer asintió con seriedad y vio cómo Gray abandonaba el gremio, que no se alejó mucho de allí.

Tiempo después volvió, más o menos pasadas unas tres horas. Durante su paseo con Sora se había estado preguntando qué podía haber pasado, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Pero no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión clara.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el gremio todos callaron un momento y miraron fijamente a la puerta. El mago pudo ver en la mirada de algunos la esperanza de que se hubiera deshecho realmente de la pequeña demonio. Por supuesto, él no había hecho más que pensar que todo debía haber sido una casualidad y que Sora no tenía culpa de nada. Pudo ver cómo muchos se daban la vuelta y miraban a otro lado cuando se daban cuenta de que seguía cargando a la pequeña en brazos.

Momentos después, Natsu se acercaba a él con precaución y se situaba a su lado en un rincón del gremio para contarle lo que había averiguado.

\- No he podido averiguar exactamente qué ha pasado. Juvia sigue como antes, nerviosa y parece hasta en shock, o eso dice Lucy. Y Erza está inconsciente. Según dicen, la atacó mientras la llevaba en brazos y consiguió dejarla inconsciente. También se dice que Erza lleva arañazos en los brazos y en las piernas.- El pelirrosa hizo una breve pausa.- Yo no sé qué pensar.

\- Sora no ha podido ser.- Dijo convencido Gray.- Y no pienso abandonarla a su suerte.

Natsu lo miró con seriedad y luego observó largamente a Sora. Se puso en pie e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, manifestando que iba a hablar con otras personas. Le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo y se mezcló con el resto de miembros del gremio.

Después de un rato, de nuevo alguien volvió a quejarse de Sora dirigiéndose a Gray.

\- Por favor, Gray, entiende que no podemos dejarla aquí después de lo ocurrido. Si solo por instinto ha atacado de esa forma, más adelante podría acabar con todos nosotros. Es un peligro, sobre todo para los que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes.- Le decía un mago miembro del gremio. Él, por su parte, no dijo nada.

\- Al menos, si te la quieres quedar, que no sea cerca de nosotros. Nos estás poniendo a todos en peligro gracias a ella.- Replicó otra persona. Como era de esperar, él siguió sin contestar.

Súbitamente, la puerta del gremio se abrió y volvió a reinar el silencio, dejando ver el clima de tensión que había en el ambiente. Había llegado el maestro. Durante el día había estado en una reunión del consejo.

\- ¿Cómo está Erza?- Preguntó seriamente. A su lado estaba Mirajane, que le había acompañado a la vuelta, al parecer para ponerlo al tanto de todo.

La gente comenzó a contestar en voz alta y todos a la vez. El maestro hizo un gesto y señaló a Wendy, que al parecer había sido llamada.

\- Está todavía inconsciente. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y es mejor que duerma hasta que esté completamente bien. Se va a mejorar pronto, pero los arañazos de sus brazos… No consigo borrarlos con mi magia.- Dijo con pesar. El maestro asintió.

\- ¿Y Juvia?

\- Ella… Está muy nerviosa y no se puede ni siquiera mencionar cerca de ella a,- dudó. No sabía cómo referirse a la pequeña.- A Sora. Pero está mucho más calmada que antes.- El maestro volvió a asentir seriamente.

\- Conseguid que se pongan bien. No puedo permitir que mis hijos estén mal.- Dijo solemnemente. Gray se sintió por un momento mal. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta. Él ni siquiera había sabido nada de Juvia desde que la había visto antes. Aunque por otra parte, nadie se habría encargado de cuidar a Sora en su lugar.- Gray.- Le llamó el maestro.- Me he enterado de tu empeño en conservar al demonio.

\- No podría dejarla a su suerte.

\- Ni yo podría permitir que se quedara aquí después de lo ocurrido.- El joven sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Hasta el maestro la quería fuera…

\- Fairy Tail siempre ha dado segundas oportunidades. ¿Sora no merecería una?- Preguntó.

\- La llevaremos al lugar donde la encontramos y dejaremos que los suyos la recojan.

\- Eso sería abandonarla a su suerte, a no ser que quieras que esperemos a que lleguen los demonios y entonces nos enfrentemos a ellos.- Contestó serio, sin vacilar.

\- No voy a permitir que se quede aquí mientras sea una amenaza para mis hijos.- Declaró el mayor.

\- Entonces tendré que irme yo de aquí para cuidar de ella.- Manifestó el mago de hielo. Makarov cerró los ojos un momento.- No pienso acceder de ninguna forma a abandonarla.

\- Tampoco yo pienso acceder a que se quede aquí. ¿De verdad no hay ninguna forma de convencerte?- Preguntó apenado el maestro. No quería perder a uno de sus niños, pero tampoco podría dejar que la vida de todos los demás corriera peligro. Gray fue consciente por un momento de lo que estaba decidido a hacer.

\- No si, como ya he dicho, significa abandonar a su suerte a una criatura inconsciente de sus actos.- Respondió, casi al borde de dejar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

\- Entonces, no hay nada que pueda hacer por detenerte.- Al fondo se escuchó un sollozo y otro. ¿De verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo? ¿Gray iba a… abandonar Fairy Tail?

El mago de hielo caminó con paso firme cargando en brazos a la pequeña. Se giró un momento, esperando algo que ni siquiera conocía, algo que no esperaba. Los miró a todos con lentitud, sonrió, y se despidió diciendo:

\- Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos.

Continuó caminando y tras él se escuchaban algunos sollozos suaves. Pero nadie intervino aunque todos se preguntaban y se preguntarían por qué. Nadie quería que acabara todo así, pero tampoco nadie estuvo abiertamente en contra de ello.

Poco después, Gray estaba en su casa, echando en una mochila lo necesario, o lo que él creía que era necesario. Ni siquiera se llevó dinero. Cuando apenas atardecía, pasaba cerca del gremio, mirándolo posiblemente por última vez en un periodo de tiempo desconocido. Puede que pasaran días, o meses. En cambio también podían pasar años… O podía ser que ni siquiera los años fueran suficientes para que él volviera.

Y sin perder ni un segundo más, se fue.

* * *

 **De nuevo, espero que os gustaran los dos capítulos. Como ya dije, subiré semanalmente uno o dos capítulos (dependiendo de su extensión y de la intriga final que quede en el capítulo). Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 5&6

**Y aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de Gris y Azul, disfrutadlo :D**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

En algún lugar del reino de Fiore, o puede que hasta fuera de él, hay un pequeño pueblo, de no más de 100 habitantes y cerca de este, a las afueras, en la parte más alta de la montaña completamente nevada todo el año, hay una cabaña habitada por un pelinegro y sus pupilos.

Fuera de esta cabaña, en ese momento, se encontraban el adulto y dos niños de unos siete años. De repente, la niña, de un parecido impresionante al niño que la acompañaba en su lucha, cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño gritito de sorpresa cuando el adulto le atacó con su magia de hielo.

Él paró, relajándose por un momento. El niño, de pelo castaño al igual que la niña, miró hacia ella un momento, que se estaba poniendo en pie. Asintió al que era su hermano, indicándole que no se preocupara y se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo.

Momentos después, el alquimista de hielo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ellos entendieron al momento. Sus ojos, de color verde, adoptaron un brillo de emoción por un instante. Entonces el chico bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- Gray-san… No podemos hacer todavía el Unison Raid.- Se quejó el chico.

\- ¡Jamie! ¡Yo estaba preparada!- Sollozó la chica.- Llevamos mucho tiempo sabiendo cómo se hace. ¿No crees que deberíamos intentarlo ya?

\- Pero Astrid…

\- ¿Astrid, qué? – Preguntó, enfadada.

\- Astrid, Jamie. No pasa nada. Descansad ya.-Les interrumpió el mayor.- Llevamos bastante rato practicando.

La pequeña puso cara de enfado durante un momento. Entonces el mayor, que iba sin camiseta a pesar de estar en plena montaña nevada, le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y ella rió con suavidad.

Los pequeños entraron corriendo a la cabaña y salieron de la misma forma un poco después con unas chaquetas bastante cálidas a pesar de que antes habían estado casi en manga corta.

Gray entró en la pequeña casa de madera y se encontró en el interior a sus otros dos pupilos. Una chica de pelo azul oscuro, cuyos mechones delanteros eran más largos que el resto de su cabellera, piel plateada, y que aparentaba unos 14 años. En su boca resaltaban unos pequeños colmillitos asomando por sus labios y tenía un ojo rojo como la sangre y otro blanco, tanto que casi se confundía el iris con la córnea.

El chico, de pelo de un color verde oscuro que según la chica mayor transmitía tranquilidad y fuerza, tenía los ojos de un marrón oscuro fácil de confundir con el negro y unos 12 años aunque a veces su mirada seria le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era, y la piel más morena de lo usual en alguien que vive en un clima tan frío pero pálida aún así.

El mayor los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa. La chica que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en un rincón le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Han terminado ya Astrid y Jamie de entrenar?- Preguntó el peliverde.

\- Sí. Cuando quieras te toca a ti.- Le informó.

\- Descansa un poco. En un rato estoy preparado.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su maestro. Entonces, le pidió a la chica.- Sora, termina de arreglar eso y deja de vaguear.

Ella puso cara de pocos amigos por un momento. Entonces cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a la pared de la cabaña que había estado arreglando el chico y continuó con la tarea del peliverde.

Él había salido afuera a, como él le solía decir, coger el ritmo, que era básicamente correr durante un rato en la nieve prácticamente sin ropa y como su maestro le había enseñado.

\- Ya sabes que Dylan pronto va a unirse a un gremio, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó el pelinegro a Sora.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?- Cuestionó, sin mirar siquiera al mayor.

\- Ahora se lo voy a decir.- El mayor dudó un momento y añadió.- Lleva ya 5 años entrenando conmigo. Está preparado.

\- No lo dudo.- Contestó ella seriamente. Dejó su tarea y miró a Gray a la cara.- Supongo que no le sorprenderá. Él suele acordarse de este tipo de cosas… Ya sabes,- aclaró.- Las fechas importantes y todo eso.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo llevarás al que era tu gremio?-Dudó la chica.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a llevarle allí? Estará bien.- Le respondió.

-No me gusta.

\- Tranquila. Iremos todos.- Informó Gray.- Podrás verlo por ti misma, si te parece bien.- Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un momento. Él suspiró.- Voy con Dylan.

Cuando salió afuera pudo escuchar los pasos del chico al pisar la nieve y, tras buscarlo con la mirada, lo vio no muy lejos volviendo a la casa. En cuanto el peliverde fue capaz de verlo se sorprendió un poco: Esperaba llamarle él mismo.

Gray le sonrió suavemente al verlo y Dylan aceleró el paso un poco más hasta llegar frente a él.

\- He corrido lo de siempre.- Le informó.- Aunque he intentado ser más rápido de lo habitual.

\- ¿Lo has sido?- Le interrogó el mago de hielo. Dylan dudó un momento antes de contestar.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Entonces, empecemos con el entrenamiento. ¿Te parece hacer un entrenamiento sólo de batalla?- El menor asintió en respuesta.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y no tardaron en comenzar su batalla: No necesitaban estudiar a su rival. Después de 5 años entrenando con una persona conoces perfectamente su forma de luchar.

Tal y como esperaba el mayor, Dylan empezó usando su ataque "3 ice arrows" (3 flechas de hielo) atacando por la izquierda, la derecha y por arriba. Gray retrocedió un paso y las tres flechas chocaron con el suelo, causando un gran estruendo. Entonces contraatacó usando sus propias flechas de hielo.

\- Rounded arrow (Flecha redondeada)- Una gran flecha helada salió del suelo, justo delante de donde el peliverde había puesto sus manos y lo protegió del ataque de su maestro.- Underground arrow. Explosion- Una flecha de hielo más o menos pequeña salió del suelo, delante de su maestro. Entonces causó una explosión que hizo caer al mayor de espaldas.

Pero no tardó en ponerse en pie y usando su ataque "Ice make, lance" respondió a su ofensiva. El ataque del mayor salió del medio del humo causado por la explosión pero aún así el chico lo esquivó.

\- Veo que hoy estás motivado.- Comentó.- No sueles usar tu hielo explosivo normalmente.

\- Después de todo, hoy hace 5 años desde que me cogiste como alumno.- Ambos sonrieron y Gray se acordó de lo que antes había dicho Sora. Efectivamente, el chico se acordaba como ella había supuesto.- Big arrow.- Una gran flecha de hielo salió disparada en dirección al mayor, que se protegió con su propio escudo de hielo.

La magia de Dylan, consistía en flechas de hielo de todos los tamaños y formas. Pero, además de esa magia, el joven había conseguido controlar, de alguna forma, otros tipos de magias combinados con la suya propia. Era por eso por lo que Gray lo consideraba un mago excepcional, a pesar de que era su alumno.

La batalla duró bastante rato. Dylan se esforzó tanto como pudo y más de lo usual teniendo la sospecha de que algo a partir de ahí cambiaría. No estaba equivocado al pensar eso. La lucha hizo esforzarse a Gray más de lo que hubiera esperado cualquiera de un mago con sólo 5 años de experiencia y el pelinegro se sintió orgulloso de haber enseñado a alguien como él y de haberle ayudado a empezar a ser un mago.

Después de un largo rato, el entrenamiento del chico había llegando a su fin. Gray reafirmó su pensamiento de que el joven estaba bastante más avanzado de lo que se hubiera esperado de cualquier discípulo y de que el siguiente paso en su vida como mago era el de entrar en un gremio. Entonces, decidido, habló con Dylan.

\- Dylan, ven un momento.- Le llamó, ya que él iba de camino a su cabaña. El chico se dio la vuelta y volvió junto a su maestro.- Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero tengo algo que decirte.- Gray buscaba las palabras para decirle aquello al peliverde. Después de todo, eso significaba en parte que había mejorado mucho, pero también quería decir que ese había sido su último entrenamiento.- Ya… ya tienes un nivel significativo. Y a mí no me queda nada por enseñarte, aunque eso no quiere decir que no te quede nada que aprender. Pero, el caso es que, lo que tienes que aprender ahora, que no es poco sino que es casi todo lo que forma a un mago, todo eso lo tienes que aprender en un gremio.- Finalizó. Los ojos oscuros del joven brillaron con emoción.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya soy un mago?- Preguntó, inseguro.

\- Desde que pudiste usar la magia por primera vez fuiste un mago. Lo que significa esto es que ya no necesitas la ayuda de un maestro para formarte, solo la experiencia de estar en un gremio.- Gray aclaró sus dudas. La mirada del chico se apagó un poco y miró al suelo. Su pelo tapó sus ojos cuando bajó la cabeza.

\- Entonces tendré que irme a un gremio…- Suspiró. Lo había dicho como si no tuviera ganas de ir a uno. Y en parte era así. Aunque por otra parte, le emocionaba la idea de estar en un gremio de magos real.- ¿Has pensado alguno para mí?

\- Sí. Fairy Tail.

CAPÍTULO 6

Minutos después, Gray, junto a Dylan, entró en la cabaña en la que se encontraban Sora, Astrid y Jamie. La mayor volvía a estar sentada, leyendo, habiendo arreglado la pared de la que Dylan se encargaba antes pero dejando dudas sobre su estado; los pequeños, estaban sentados y, por un momento, tranquilos junto al fuego. Al parecer haber estado corriendo fuera les había dejado agotados o al menos les había hecho pasar frío.

\- Oye,- llamó la atención de los menores Gray.- Escuchadme.- Al mago de hielo todavía le parecía extraño liderar a los menores de esa forma. Todos a excepción de la chica le miraban atentamente.- Sora. Deja eso.- Finalmente le hizo caso.

\- Vamos a salir de viaje. Iremos al lugar donde yo vivía años atrás, a Magnolia.- Los dos hermanos comentaron entre ellos lo que había anunciado su maestro, con algo de disgusto.- Vamos a ver un gremio de magos. El gremio más fuerte de Fiore.- Les dijo a los pequeños. Ambos sonrieron por la noticia, contentos.- Voy a salir fuera un rato al pueblo para comprar lo necesario para el viaje. Cuando venga saldremos, ¿os parece bien?

Todos asintieron, algunos más entusiasmados que otros, y el mayor salió de la cabaña caminando tranquilamente.

\- Astrid, Jamie. Salid fuera a jugar. Yo prepararé vuestra parte.- Les dijo Dylan, sonriendo.

Los menores no lo dudaron un momento y salieron corriendo. ¿Había algo mejor que librarse de preparar cosas? El peliverde comenzó a hacer lo dicho intentando mantenerse ocupado.

Al cabo de un rato, Sora interrumpió su tarea.

\- ¿No piensas decir nada?- Le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?- Dylan la miró, un poco molesto.- Sé que tú ya lo sabes.

\- No me refiero a eso.- La chica suspiró.- Sabes que vas a ir a Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No has pensado ni por un momento que ese es el sitio del que se fue hace años? Nunca ha querido volver allí.- El peliverde la miró a los ojos, un poco nervioso.

\- También es el sitio del que se fue porque no te quisieron allí. Sé que va a ser difícil para ti ir a ese lugar.- Ella apartó la mirada.- Pero él ha hablado bien de ese gremio siempre.- Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento. Entonces le hizo una pregunta que él no quería escuchar.

\- Te vas a quedar allí definitivamente, ¿estás nervioso?- Efectivamente, él no quería pensar en aquello. Toda su vida iba a cambiar. Sin embargo no contestó a la pregunta de la chica y continuó con su tarea. Después de todo, alguien debía ser responsable allí… Aunque si se iba no habría nadie que lo fuera. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Cuanto más lo pensara, peor se sentiría.

Horas después Gray volvía a la cabaña, pero antes de que lo vieran decidió pasear un rato por el bosque que había cerca de la cabaña. Había estado pensando. Mucho. La decisión de llevar a Dylan a Fairy Tail la tomó unos dos días atrás. La decisión de llevarlo ese mismo día, la tomó la tarde anterior. Desde entonces, había estado pensando en el gremio y en la gente. En sus compañeros. ¿Habrían cambiado mucho? ¿Se notarían los años pasados en Natsu, Lucy o Erza? ¿Sería Wendy mucho mayor que antes? ¿Y Juvia? ¿Cómo estaría?

También le surgieron dudas sobre sí mismo. ¿Se notarían los años en él también? Estaba claro que había cambiado al menos un poco. Había ganado alguna cicatriz. Sus manos tenían la piel un poco más dura que antes, su cabello estaría diferente, a pesar de que había intentado mantenerlo presentable… Quizás hasta las ojeras fueran notables en él ya que estaba a cargo de dos pequeños y dos chicos… Habían pasado seis años después de todo, ¿no?

No estaba seguro de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado, pero… ¿Podía arrepentirse de ellas?

No. Estaba decidido. Volvería a Fairy Tail. Y se llevaría consigo a los cuatro pequeños que cuidaba. Dylan se quedaría allí para seguir aprendiendo porque, aunque quisiera, no tenía nada más que enseñarle; Astrid y Jamie podrían ver por primera vez un gremio de magos y Sora… Sora sería la única que posiblemente no ganaría nada yendo a Fairy Tail.

A no ser que hubieran olvidado del demonio que atacó a dos de los miembros femeninos del gremio, hirió a Erza Scarlet y la criatura por la que Gray se marchó del gremio sin dejar rastro ninguno. A pesar de todo, Gray siempre la había llamado por su nombre y había confiado en ella. A pesar de todo y pasara lo que pasara.

Además, aunque aceptasen de alguna manera a Sora, él no volvería al gremio. No podría después de haberse ido de la forma en la que lo hizo. Quizás no debió haberlo hecho de esa manera, quizás debió haber esperado. Al menos hasta saber cómo estaban Erza o Juvia realmente. Pero no era momento para arrepentirse de eso, sino de pensar en su retorno a Fairy Tail. De todas formas, ¿lo aceptarían de nuevo? ¿Y a Sora? Al volver y llevarla consigo demostraría que no se había equivocado al creer en ella… ¿Admitirían el resto de magos del gremio que Sora no era peligrosa o al menos que Gray había hecho lo correcto al no abandonarla? ¿Dejarían de temerla?

Mientras el alquimista de hielo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, una voz femenina le interrumpió:

\- ¿Te has decidido?- Era Sora. Claramente, estaría preocupada.

\- Sí. Desde el momento que dije que íbamos a Fairy Tail estaba decidido.- Contestó con seriedad.- ¿Estarás bien?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- Preguntó. Sabía perfectamente el por qué no iba a estar bien. De hecho, no se encontraba demasiado cómoda con la idea. Sabía que, como cada vez que iban a algún sitio habitado por humanos, la tratarían diferente a los demás hiciera lo que hiciese. Estaba nerviosa. Gray esbozó una sonrisa débil en respuesta. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, un silencio tranquilo y reconfortante como ningún otro.

\- Gray, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Sora miraba seriamente a Gray a los ojos.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Anoche nombraste a una chica mientras dormías… Nunca antes la habías mencionado.- Dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises del mago de hielo. Sin dejarle decir nada, continuó.- Su nombre era Juvia… ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Juvia?- Gray recordó a la chica perfectamente, como si en lugar de seis años hubieran pasado apenas unos días desde la última vez que la vio. La chica delgada, de piel pálida, tanto que parecía hecha de porcelana, ojos azules como las profundidades de un océano y pelo de un azul inmensamente hermoso. Aparentemente frágil pero de una grandiosa fortaleza.

\- ¿Gray?- Le llamó la chica. Se había quedado callado de golpe, otra vez sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Era una compañera del gremio.- Contestó simplemente.

\- Nunca la has mencionado, ¿acaso no era cercana a ti?

Gray volvió a pensar su respuesta. ¿Qué podía decirle? De nuevo recordó su sonrisa sincera, la que lucía cada vez que le decía que lo quería; su forma de observarle discretamente desde las sombras; su manera tan peculiar de hablar en tercera persona…

\- Sí, éramos algo cercanos. Luchamos mano a mano en varias ocasiones.- La respuesta no convenció del todo a Sora, pero decidió que lo mejor era no intentar sacarle más información, no si él no parecía querer hablar más del tema.

\- Voy a ayudar a Dylan a preparar las cosas… Cuando se marche no sé quién se va a encargar de ser responsable por aquí.- Dijo sonriendo. Gray sonrió también.

\- Voy en un rato. Estad preparados para que nos marchemos.- Sora se marchó a la pequeña cabaña que habitaban. Gray la observó marchar desde donde estaba.

Un rato después, cuando Gray volvió a su casa, estaba ya todo preparado para salir hacia Magnolia. Sí, volvería a Fairy Tail. Y enfrentaría lo que quiera que se encontrara allí, fuese lo que fuese.

* * *

 **Vaya, parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco. ¿Gray con discípulos? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 5. Gracias a los reviews y a los futuros reviews, que nunca vienen mal. Y por supuesto, gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Chapter 7

**Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

"De nuevo aquí" Pensaba Gray todo el rato. Apenas estaban llegando a Magnolia y ya ese único pensamiento había inundado su mente por completo. Por su cabeza pasaban momentos de su vida allí. Cada casa, cada calle, cada árbol… Todo le traía un recuerdo nuevo a la mente.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación que mantenían sus discípulos y era una suerte que no se dirigieran a él. Apenas se daba cuenta del peso que cargaba a su espalda. Jamie se había cansado pronto de andar y a pesar de las mofas de los demás aprendices, él había conseguido que su maestro lo llevara tomado.

Jamie no era, que se diga, un chico resistente, a no ser que se tratara de algo entretenido. Aún así, era él siempre el que hacía que su hermana descansara un tiempo humano, porque al contrario de él, ella era toda una intranquila. A pesar de todo, sólo juntos podían conseguir que su magia fuera poderosa. Definitivamente, eran un caso de magos extraños entre tantos que había.

Astrid, que cargaba con una mochila bastante voluminosa en la que llevaba su ropa y la de su hermano, tenía energía para derrochar y no paraba de intervenir en la conversación. Dylan, cargaba también una mochila grande en la que llevaba sus cosas y puede que algunas de más, y además, en su mano llevaba una bolsa con las cosas de su maestro ya que se había ofrecido a cargar con ella cuando Jamie había pedido que le llevaran. Por su parte, Sora llevaba la mochila casi vacía. Posiblemente sólo llevaría un cambio de ropa y poco más aunque se habían marchado por tres días, pero ella prefería aprovechar la situación y llevar pocas cosas para comprarse otras nuevas más tarde.

Desde lejos ya se podía ver la parte superior del gremio por encima del resto de edificios de Magnolia y Gray comenzó a preguntarse si les acogerían bien o no y si sería diferente si vieran a Sora que si no.

Como si alguna divinidad hubiera querido ayudarle a responder su pregunta, cuando estaban prácticamente a las puertas del gremio, Jamie, desde la espalda de Gray, preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde está Astrid? Hace un momento estaba aquí.

Efectivamente, la pequeña de pelo castaño había desaparecido como si nada, aunque no se alarmaron demasiado. Después de todo, estaban ya acostumbrados a que pasaran esas cosas con ella.

\- Sora, ve a buscarla. Nosotros estaremos dentro del gremio. No puede estar lejos.- Le pidió, adelantándose a los demás.- No tardéis.

Sora simplemente asintió y comenzó a buscar a la pequeña por los alrededores.

Los tres chicos fueron caminando hacia el gremio, unos metros más adelante. Antes de entrar, Gray paró en la puerta y pudo escuchar estruendo dentro, aunque menos del que él recordaba. Seguidamente abrió la puerta del todo y entró junto a sus dos discípulos.

De repente, el ruido disminuyó un poco creando un ambiente incómodo para Gray, que caminaba hacia la barra. En algunas mesas, sentadas, podía ver algunas caras desconocidas para él. En otras, gente conocida observándolo como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma.

Entonces de nuevo repentinamente algunas personas se abalanzaron sobre Gray con alegría, dándole una calurosa bienvenida y apenas dejando a Dylan y a Jamie escapar de los abrazos y la gente corriendo hacia él. Entre la multitud, Gray reconoció muchos antiguos amigos, aunque no pudo ver a Natsu, Happy, Erza, Juvia o Gajeel.

De alguna forma no esperaba que Gajeel se acercara a saludarle siquiera. Gajeel no solía olvidar ese tipo de cosas. Incluso esperaba que Erza se mantuviera un poco alejada. Después de todo, él había preferido marcharse con el demonio que la había herido a quedarse con ella. Pero Natsu y Happy… Quería verlos allí los primeros. Y a Juvia. Le causaba un extraño sentimiento que ella no estuviera allí ya, llamándolo como siempre.

Gray saludó con seriedad, aunque no rudamente, a las personas que lo saludaban a él.

-¡Gray, has vuelto!

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- ¡Te hemos echado de menos!- Se podía escuchar.

En algún rincón del gremio, una peliazul observaba la escena sin saber exactamente qué pensar. Ilusionada, triste, herida, feliz… Seguramente sentirse de tantas formas a la vez no era bueno para nadie. "Gray-sama ha vuelto… Es como en esas historias románticas. El héroe vuelve tras derrotar al malvado"- pensaba.- "Pero abandonó a Juvia sin pensar en ella".

Escondida en las sombras del gremio, decidió esperar y ver qué pasaba. Le parecía todo demasiado bueno como para que fuera real.

Momentos después, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de nuevo de par en par y por ellas entraron una pequeña de pelo castaño y mirada curiosa y una chica de pelo azul oscuro y piel plateada.

Fue entonces, al reconocer a la mayor, cuando casi todos los miembros del gremio que habían estado saludando a Gray alegremente se fueron apartando con disimulo, hasta que solo quedó una rubia que abrazó al mago de hielo ya que hasta ahora no había podido casi acercársele.

Ella se había dado cuenta también de la presencia de la joven demonio, por supuesto.

Las recién llegadas continuaron caminando hasta situarse junto a Dylan y Jamie, unos pasos alejados de su maestro. Por su parte, la rubia le dio un coscorrón, sorprendiendo al mago de hielo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué has estado desaparecido tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida?- Le preguntó, molesta, situando las manos en sus caderas y mirándole fijamente. Gray por su parte no dijo nada.- ¿No tienes respuesta?

\- Tsk- Gruñó Gray.

\- Veo que después de todo este tiempo no has cambiado mucho.- Le comentó, golpeándole en el brazo suavemente.- Ni siquiera se ha notado el paso de los años en ti.

\- A ti tampoco se te nota apenas. Quizás... Te veo más adulta, pero igual que siempre.

\- ¿Más adulta?- Cuestionó ella, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Me estás diciendo que he envejecido?

\- ¡No!- Casi gritó, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.- Estoy diciendo que pareces más madura, más sensata todavía.- La chica le miró con una cara que decía: "Más te vale".

\- ¿Ella es Sora?- Dudó la maga de llaves celestiales, después de una pausa, señalando a la peliazul con la mirada y bajando un poco el tono de voz.

\- Sí.

\- Ha crecido… Bastante más de lo esperado, creo.- Comentó ella.

\- Después de todo, es un demonio.- Contestó cortante Gray. Si no le gustaba Sora, que no dijera nada.

\- Sólo han pasado 6 años y aparenta unos 14, a pesar de que cuando la encontramos era un bebé.- Suspiró y miró al suelo. Luego observó a la chica en silencio desde lejos y Gray se dio cuenta de ello.- Parece tan…

\- ¿Humana? ¿Normal? Lo es.- Sentenció el mago.- ¿No te da miedo?

\- En algún momento sí me dio miedo. Pero si ha estado contigo tanto tiempo es imposible que sea peligrosa. Gray… Te estuvimos buscando. Erza, Wendy, Happy, Natsu…- "Así que Erza se recuperó pronto, eso me alivia"- pensó Gray.- Queríamos que volvieras.- Le dijo, causando un poco de sentimiento de culpa en el chico que le había contestado de forma cortante. Ella le sonrió.- Me gustaría conocer a los chicos que traes contigo. ¿Son tus hij…?

\- Son mis discípulos. He venido a dejar a uno de ellos aquí, pero pronto me iré de nuevo.

La chica de ojos castaños sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- Le preguntó.- Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco… Y también me encantaría poder conocerlos.

\- Nos quedaremos tres días.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con ellos un rato.- Gray asintió y la sonrisa de la boca de la chica se ensanchó. También el chico sonrió, por primera vez en el día.

Entonces, Lucy se acercó a sus discípulos y se presentó a ellos. Astrid y Jamie actuaron confiados y alegres, como siempre y tal y como se espera de alguien de su edad. Dylan fue amable con Lucy. Por su parte, Sora se mostró un poco recelosa.

Gray se dirigió a la barra donde estaba, como años atrás, Mirajane. Le recibió emocionada y, como Lucy, le preguntó por los chicos y le regañó por no dar señales de vida en tanto tiempo. Ella tampoco parecía desconfiar de Sora. Ya eran dos personas que no habían salido prácticamente corriendo al verla.

Tras su pequeña charla y después de que ella le diera la bienvenida de nuevo, Gray le dijo que pretendía que Dylan se quedara allí a partir de ahora y que quería que entrara al gremio.

\- ¿Dónde está el maestro?- Preguntó el mago de hielo.

\- Está en su despacho. No hay nadie con él. Puedes acercarte a decirle lo que le tengas que decir cuando quieras.- Como siempre, Mira era servicial y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa amable.

Gray asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde estaba el maestro. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él, ahora.

* * *

 **Finalmente, Gray ha vuelto a casa, ¿quién sabe por cuánto tiempo?**

 **Como siempre, gracias por los reviews y el apoyo hacia la historia. Y gracias por leer, que es para lo que escribo! :D**


	5. Chapter 8

**De nuevo traigo el capítulo después de lo esperado. Quizás debería plantearme lo de subirlo en domingo siempre, así nunca lo subiría tarde para mis expectativas... Como sea. Disfrutad del capítulo :D**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

El despacho del maestro olía a madera, a libros y a tinta. Parecía más la habitación de Levy que el despacho de Makarov. Cuando Gray entró en él, pudo ver una mesa en la que había papeles esparcidos y al maestro sentado tras ella.

Se le veía más cansado que años atrás o eso fue lo que le pareció al mago de hielo. El mayor lo miró, sorprendido, sin palabras que decir.

\- Hola, viejo.- Saludó el pelinegro.

\- Gray… Creíamos que no volverías… Hasta que estabas…- Negó con la cabeza, notablemente emocionado.- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Aquí y allí. He estado en muchos sitios,- contestó el joven, sin dar ninguna respuesta en concreto.- Ahora tengo tres discípulos y una acogida. El maestro le miró con cara interrogante. Entonces, comprendió lo que quería decir. Gray no quería divagar en temas triviales. Iba directo al grano.

\- La acogida es el demonio que te llevaste.- Afirmó con seguridad el maestro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Gray le informó de su propósito.

\- Me gustaría que uno de mis discípulos fuera mago de Fairy Tail. He venido a dejarlo aquí si lo acoges como miembro del gremio.- Informó, estando seguro en su interior de que aceptarían a Dylan allí.- Tiene muchas ganas de pertenecer a un gremio.- Añadió, diciéndole toda la verdad.

\- Por supuesto. Si quiere ser un miembro de Fairy Tail, lo será. Aunque me gustaría conocerlo.- Gray asintió.

\- Está afuera, junto a mis otros discípulos y mi acogida.- Le dijo al maestro, sabiendo que no le gustaría que ella estuviera allí.

\- Gray. Ella hizo daño al gremio. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, te puedes quedar, si es lo que te apetece, pero no voy a permitir que nadie dañe a mis hijos.- Advirtió el mayor. El mago de hielo esperaba que le dijera algo así, pero dolió igualmente.

\- Tampoco yo voy a permitir que nadie dañe a los míos.- Contestó. Makarov asintió, esperando tal respuesta. Después de todo, conocía al joven desde que este era un niño.

El mago de hielo salió del despacho del maestro y volvió a la barra donde encontró a Astrid y a Jamie hablando animadamente con Lucy y Mira, y a Sora junto a Dylan, que miraba a las personas del gremio receloso. Y muchas de las personas del gremio miraban de esa misma manera a la joven.

\- ¡Gray-san!- Llamó Dylan a su maestro.- ¿Me aceptan?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó, calmado. El peliverde no supo que decir.- Vamos a ir a mi antiguo hogar para arreglarlo un poco.

Todos asintieron. Sin embargo una rubia impidió que se marcharan por el momento.

\- Gray. Quedaos un poco y tomad algún refresco. Yo os invito.- Entonces se dirigió solo al mayor.-Hace tanto que no te veía…

El mago de hielo miró a sus discípulos como preguntándoles qué les apetecía hacer. Por supuesto, Astrid y Jamie mostraron abiertamente su deseo de quedarse un poco más allí y Sora y Dylan no dijeron nada al respecto.

Así que se quedaron un poco más junto a la maga de llaves estelares y la albina, que no tardó en tener que marcharse a servir al resto de los magos que pedían bebida no sin antes servirles a ellos lo que les apetecía.

Los más pequeños estuvieron correteando por el gremio, sin acercarse a nadie en concreto pero sin hacer nada. A veces era impresionante ver como se llevaban de bien esos dos pequeños. A pesar de que eran hermanos, impactaba verlos tan unidos. Además, sus ganas de divertirse con cualquier cosa eran admirables. Sus ganas y su capacidad de hacerlo.

Los otros dos discípulos se sentaron un poco alejados de Lucy y Gray para dejarles hablar tranquilamente y que se contaran todo lo que tuvieran que contarse. Ambos jóvenes se habían dado cuenta de que la rubia era importante para él. Y por supuesto habían oído hablar de ella antes y era tal y como la habían imaginado.

Por su parte los mayores tomaban su bebida mientras conversaban.

\- De verdad, ¿dónde te metiste?- El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabes? Te estuvimos buscando durante bastante tiempo. Natsu desapareció desde el momento en el que te fuiste. Él… Le pidieron que fuera a cuidar de Erza y fue entonces cuando te marchaste. Ni siquiera se enteró de qué había pasado…- Recordaba ese tiempo con pesar. No había sido su mejor momento, estaba claro.- Te buscamos durante un mes, quizá más. Y Natsu ha seguido saliendo a veces por si tenía suerte.

\- No podía pararme cerca de Magnolia ni tampoco pasar demasiado tiempo a la intemperie. Tenía que cuidar de un bebé.- Manifestó el chico.- ¿Dónde está ahora él?

\- Fue a una misión con Romeo-kun. Él también tiene discípulos, aunque solo sea uno.- Dijo ella.- Te hemos extrañado mucho.- Volvió a decir. No podía creer que había vuelto.- Sobre todo Natsu, de verdad. Está de mal humor más a menudo que cuando estabas tú aquí. Una vez me obligó a luchar contra él. Y a Levy. Hasta Happy tuvo que luchar contra él cierto día, aunque ya imaginarás el resultado.- Ambos rieron un poco.

\- Parece que no tenía a quien retar.- Se burló Gray. Ambos rieron un momento.

\- Gray… Creo que Jamie-chan y Astrid-chan han perdido su ropa.- El chico miró hacia donde estaban los pequeños, efectivamente, buscando su ropa, que no sabían donde la habían puesto. Sin darse cuenta, él también hizo uso de su hábito quitándose la ropa cuando se dirigía a regañar a sus discípulos.

Lucy se llevó la mano a la cara. No había cambiado nada, eso estaba claro.

Al cabo de un rato, se marcharon a casa del mago de hielo mientras Lucy se quedó en el gremio con Mirajane.

Llegaron tras caminar un rato por las calles de Magnolia y subieron a un pequeño apartamento, limpio para estar deshabitado. Bueno, también limpio para ser de Gray. Aún así podía notarse que estaba vacío desde hace tiempo. El mago de hielo decidió que en lugar de alquilar algún lugar, se quedarían allí.

\- ¿Y aquí vivías tú?- Preguntó Sora un poco despectivamente sin dejar que pasara ni un momento después de entrar. Gray le lanzó una mirada asesina.- ¡Gray! Dime dónde guardas el dinero. Una chica nunca lleva la suficiente ropa en la maleta. Necesito ir a comprar.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que limpiar esto. Al menos si queréis que ponga un pie aquí.- Comentó Dylan cantarinamente, casi con alegría.

\- ¡Gray! ¡Aquí no hay espacio para hacer nada!- Se quejó por su parte Astrid. Por otro lado, Jamie, cansado, se acababa de acostar en la única cama que había en la casa.

El mayor los miró a todos con mala cara aunque ellos igualmente lo ignoraron. Y cada uno hizo lo que se disponía a hacer. Unas horas después, volvían al gremio para que el maestro conociera a Dylan y para que este fuera oficialmente de Fairy Tail.

Astrid, Jamie y Sora se quedaron fuera, a esperarlos. Gray lo acompañó hasta donde estaba el maestro. Esa iba ser una charla entre solo ellos dos. Dylan estaba nervioso. Mucho, y puede que demasiado.

Entró por la puerta del despacho del maestro casi sin hacer ruido y tímidamente. Ver al maestro no le calmó ni un poco sino que le puso nervioso. La visión del anciano, pequeño pero serio, imponía mucho respeto, eso lo tenía claro.

\- ¿Tú eres Dylan?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista, con los brazos cruzados. Él no pudo más que asentir.- ¿Te vas a unir a Fairy Tail?

\- Sí, maestro.- Contestó él, un poco asustado.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer aquí?- Cuestionó, mirando al peliverde seriamente a los ojos.

\- Yo… Quiero ser el mejor mago de hielo después de Gray-san. Estoy seguro de que él es el mejor y quiero poder ser su sucesor al trono del mejor mago de Ice Make. He entrenado junto a él durante cinco años y creo que estoy preparado para seguir formándome en un gremio.- Dijo casi sin respirar. Había estado pensando qué era lo que iba a decir en este momento y lo estaba diciendo todo sin dejarse ni una sola palabra.- Además…

\- Es suficiente.- Le interrumpió el maestro haciendo un gesto con la mano.- ¿Y crees poder estar en Fairy Tail así? ¿Serio y casi asustado? Más te vale saber disfrutar.

El mayor sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

\- Dylan, Bienvenido a Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Esta semana solo es un capítulo, pero de importancia. Dylan se queda en Fairy Tail oficialmente y parece que Gray no se podrá quedar por el cruce de palabras entre él y Makarov, no al menos con Sora...**

 **Espero que os haya agradado el capítulo :D**

 **Gracias por los reviews, favs y demás, pero sobre todo, por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 9&10

**Hoy sí, el capítulo llega en el momento que yo quiero que llegue y es doble! Espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

Dylan salió del despacho del maestro acompañado por el maestro. Makarov, entonces, proclamó en voz alta:

\- ¡Fairy Tail tiene un nuevo miembro! ¡Dad todos la bienvenida a Dylan!

Desde alguna parte alguien gritó "fiesta" y por supuesto hubo una. El peliverde se fue junto a los suyos que estaban en la barra con Lucy y Mirajane. La albina se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde quieres la marca del gremio?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

\- En el brazo.- Contestó él. Y allí le pusieron la marca, luciendo en un color verde oscuro muy parecido al de su pelo.

La fiesta fue agradable al menos para Dylan. Todos lo acogían con una sonrisa. Eso sí, a Sora no. Por supuesto él estuvo todo lo que pudo junto a ella y junto a Gray, que no la dejó sola en toda la celebración. Pero cuando te celebran una fiesta, lo quieras o no, algo lo disfrutas.

Una sorpresa agradable para Gray fue que Levy no tardó en saludarle con alegría y disculparse alegando que "Sora la había asustado años atrás y necesitaba coger confianza, pero que desde ese momento la apoyaría ya que si él había estado con ella todo ese tiempo, no podía ser mala ni de lejos." La de ojos de distintos colores no tardó en comenzar a llevarse bien con ella. Ambas eran amantes de la lectura, cada una a su manera. Al igual que Lucy.

Cuando terminó la celebración, se marcharon a casa del mayor. Todos durmieron como pudieron y pasaron la mañana paseando por Magnolia, para alegría de Sora que se aprovechó de la situación. Después de todo, las tiendas de la ciudad no estaban ahí solo para mirarlas.

Después del medio día volvieron al gremio.

Dylan entró el último, con un pensamiento en su cabeza: "Solo se quedarán un día y medio más". No estaba precisamente contento por ello. Apenas entraron, Lucy y Levy les saludaron desde una mesa y cuando iban de camino a sentarse las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir de par en par.

Tras ellas, un chico de cabellera rosa estaba acompañado por uno menor que Gray apenas reconoció. Pero por supuesto que reconoció al mayor. El pelirrosa miraba hacia él como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sorprendido. Entonces le dirigió una mirada de enfado e ira.

\- Nat…- De repente un enorme dolor en el estómago que le cortó la respiración no le dejó terminar de hablar. Apenas unas milésimas de segundo después, estaba en el suelo tumbado sobre algo de madera roto y cristales tanto debajo como encima de su cuerpo. Notaba su abdomen ardiendo y estaba sin aliento. No recordaba sus golpes tan fuertes.

\- ¡Gray!- Le llamaron sus acompañantes. Él trató de restablecerse, algo mareado por el golpe. ¿Se había dado en la cabeza? Se puso en pie lentamente tambaleándose. Desde lejos, Lucy y Levy sujetaban a Astrid y a Jamie mientras Sora y Dylan observaban la escena sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sabían quién era el pelirrosa. Gray les había hablado de él pero… ¿Y si había cambiado? De alguna forma decidieron, en silencio, observar qué pasaba e intervenir sólo si llegaban a la conclusión de que era necesario.

El pelinegro se puso en pie y avanzó lentamente hacia el dragon slayer mirándole con los ojos llenos de ira, o al menos esa era la sensación que daban. Cuando se hubo acercado un poco, poniendo sus manos en posición, usó su magia de hielo.

\- Ice Make: Geiser.- Una torre de picos salió del suelo tirando al pelirrosa de espaldas. Entonces Gray se acercó al chico y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera en pie.- Menuda forma de darme la bienvenida. ¿No era más fácil decir "hola" y ya, cabeza de cerilla?

\- Cállate, estúpido stripper. No estás en posición de quejarte después de estar 6 años sin dar señales de vida.- Dijo Natsu, intentando poner cara de enfado, aunque con pocos resultados. Por supuesto que no podía estar enfadado, teniéndolo de vuelta en el gremio.

Ambos magos se pusieron al día más o menos en poco tiempo, pero teniendo sus tradicionales peleas. Ninguno de los discípulos del pelinegro se extrañó después del primer enfrentamiento, eso estaba claro (Enfrentamiento en el que se había destrozado la barra tras la que habría estado Mirajane de no haberse ido al almacén a por bebida). Ambos magos, junto a los aprendices del de hielo y Lucy, estaban sentados en una de las mesas del gremio hablando como si apenas hubieran pasado unos días.

Al menos hasta que el pelinegro echó de menos a cierta pelirroja.

\- ¿Y Erza?- Preguntó de repente.

\- Se fue hace un par de días a una misión, acompañando a Crime Sociere.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto maligna en la cara.- Últimamente se va con ellos cada cierto tiempo.

\- ¿Sabéis cuándo volverá? No me gustaría marcharme sin haber hablado con ella ni mucho menos sin haberla visto.- Declaró con sinceridad. Por una parte necesitaba hablar con ella. ¡Pues claro, si era su amiga! Y por otra, una un poco más testaruda, necesitaba demostrar a todos que Sora no era ni la sombra de lo que esperaban que fuera.

\- Mañana.- Respondió Lucy.- Cambiando de tema… ¿Has hablado con Juvia?- Le preguntó esta vez la chica. Casi todos los demás (a excepción de Astrid y Jamie, que no eran capaces de aguantar una conversación seria más de cinco minutos) prestaban atención a la conversación casi presenciándola como un partido de tenis, mirando a uno y al otro.

\- Ni siquiera la he visto.- Contestó sin dar emoción ninguna.

Estaba muy confundido. Quería verla, hablar con ella, convencerse de que debía quedarse en Fairy Tail y no alejarse más de allí, no volver a estar tanto tiempo sin tener noticias ni de la maga de agua ni del resto. Pero también, en su interior, se sentía decepcionado por la peliazul. Siempre había visto como ella le seguía a todas partes, sin refunfuñar, haciéndolo por voluntad propia y encantada de poder seguirle. En cambio esta vez… Esta vez ni siquiera se había despedido de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tampoco lo había recibido como siempre al volver al gremio? ¿Por qué no había montado un escándalo por él, declarando su amor y llamándole, como siempre, Gray-sama?

\- ¡Tú, stripper! ¿Qué haces aquí, todavía sin hablar con ella?- Natsu ya llevaba sus puños envueltos en fuego, amenazándole. La maga celestial le lanzó una mirada severa y él no atacó.

\- Gray… Sabes que eres importante para ella. O que, al menos, lo…- Lucy no terminó la frase, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando sonoramente.- Lo fuiste.

Algo dentro del mago de hielo se quebró. ¿Podría ser eso? ¿No lo habría recibido como siempre porque, simplemente, sólo _fue_ alguien importante para ella? ¿Porque ya no lo era?

Ocultando todo lo bien que pudo sus pensamientos y sin reflejar su temor, continuó con la conversación.

\- Supongo que, cuando la vea, hablaré con ella.- El mago de hielo habló sin mostrar más que indiferencia. Alejó sus pensamientos de sí, y se fijó en Sora y Dylan. La mirada de la primera decía claramente: ¿No decías que era " _algo_ cercana"? ¿Cuánto es exactamente ese " _algo_ "? Por su parte, el desconcierto del chico peliverde era tan notable que a cualquiera le habría hecho gracia su cara.

Gray hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto, dirigido tanto a sus desconcertados discípulos como a sus amigos del gremio, que se mostraban algo molestos por ello.

\- Juvia ha cambiado un poco con los años.- Comentó el pelirrosa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Gray poniéndose algo nervioso de nuevo. ¿En qué podría haber cambiado?

\- Bueno, ya sabes, el tiempo nos cambia a todos.- Contestó él, riendo nerviosamente y llevándose su mano a la nuca. Gray le miró, escéptico. No _todos_ cambiaban con el tiempo, y el mago de fuego al menos era una excepción a esa regla, o eso dejaba ver.

\- Natsu tiene razón. Las experiencias que ha vivido la han hecho cambiar. Es…- Lucy intentaba explicarse, sin encontrar las palabras exactas. Suspiró, dándose por vencida.- Solo cuando lo ves te das cuenta.

\- Está más _distante_ , normalmente.- Soltó de golpe Natsu. Por supuesto Gray lo miró con cara interrogante.

\- No es exactamente eso. Hay algo más.- Lucy se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frustrada.- Pero podría decirse que sí. Aunque distante no sea la palabra adecuada, se aproxima.

Unos minutos después, habían cambiado de tema. Los más jóvenes seguían prestando atención a la conversación, sin apenas participar en ella, a excepción de cuando les preguntaban algo. Y así fue como pasaron la tarde los siete magos.

CAPÍTULO 10

Cuando la noche casi llegaba al gremio, Natsu se marchó llevándose consigo a Lucy. Gray había echado de menos también a cierto gato azul pero cuando preguntó por él, el mago de fuego le dijo que se había quedado con Wendy porque, según él, no tenía ganas de ir de misión ni mucho menos si era peligrosa. Y también porque Natsu y Romeo (Sí, Gray no lo reconoció al principio, pero era él el que había llegado junto a Natsu. Por supuesto, ahora estaba mucho mayor) acostumbraban a elegir misiones idóneas para el desarrollo del poder del menor.

Gray se había quedado a solas junto a unos enfurecidos y desconcertados discípulos en busca de explicaciones, sin moverse de la mesa en la que habían estado antes. Después de que Sora pidiera la primera explicación, mostrando señales de saber algo de Juvia y desconcertando más así a Dylan, este le pidió explicación a la chica de piel gris. Y tras una corta aclaración, Gray fue interrogado.

\- Ahora sí te lo digo en voz alta. Me dijiste que "era una compañera de gremio _algo_ cercana con la que luchaste mano a mano en _alguna_ ocasión"- Le miró con su típica cara de enfado.

\- ¿ _Cuánto_ es exactamente ese _algo_ cercana y _cuántas_ son esas _algunas_ ocasiones?- Completó la pregunta el peliverde, como si eso fuera un guión ensayado de alguna mala comedia.

\- Por lo que han dicho tus amigos, no es poco ninguna de las dos cosas.- Lo miró con una ceja arqueada Sora. Él suspiró, exasperado.- No. No intentes evitar la pregunta.

\- Ella me… Me quería.- Declaró, no sin sonrojarse de una forma tan poco habitual en él que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.- Siempre me seguía y me cuidaba. Por supuesto, yo nunca le hice ilusiones y le dejé claro lo que sentía.

\- ¿Entonces la rechazabas abiertamente?- Sora volvió le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

\- S-sí.

\- ¿Y por qué exactamente te reclamaban tus amigos por no ir a verla? No tiene sentido- Esta vez intervino Dylan.

\- En eso lleva razón.- Completó Sora.

\- No. Está claro que tú no la rechazabas, al menos no directamente.- Gray intentó quejarse, pero fue interrumpido por Dylan, que prosiguió.- Vale, le hiciste ilusiones. Ya sé cómo funciona esto.- Ahora fue al peliverde al que miró Sora, incrédula. A veces (siempre) Dylan podía ser muy detallista y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.- Apuesto a que ella te seguía, como has dicho, y tú le decías que no pero dejándolo pasar, sin seriedad. También podría decir que tú, si no sentías lo mismo por ella…- Gray tragó saliva.- Al menos sí sentías un afecto muy grande, lo suficiente para arriesgar tu vida por ella. Y hasta podría decir que, o te fuiste de aquí enfadado con ella, o te marchaste sin despedirte. Está claro que sientes remordimientos por algo.

A Gray y a Sora casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas ante semejante explicación. Sobre todo a Gray al darse cuenta de la audacia de su discípulo y al ver que había acertado. Como su maestro no lo negaba, esta vez Sora habló:

\- Bueno, no hace falta que cuentes nada, Gray. Y tú, más vale que empieces a investigar cómo usar eso en combates. No puedo creer que seas capaz de ver todas esas cosas sabiendo tan poco.

\- Supongo que gracias, Sora-kun. Pero Gray sí tiene que hablar.- El mayor se estremeció. Sabía que Dylan era bueno sacando información, los años se lo habían demostrado.- ¿Qué piensas decirle? Porque vas a hablar con ella.

\- No lo sé… No sé cómo reaccionará al verme, ni tampoco qué haré yo.

\- Vamos por mal camino.- Dylan se estiró, dispuesto a centrarse en la conversación del todo.- Tenemos trabajo aquí.

\- No. Ni se te ocurra sacar tu faceta de psicólogo ahora mismo.- Pidió Sora. O casi lo rogó.

\- Me contendré.- Dijo él, con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué sentimiento tienes al pensar en el encuentro?- Por supuesto, tanto Gray como Sora pusieron sus ojos en blanco.- Sabes que vas a contestar.- El mago de hielo mayor suspiró. Así que fue sincero. No tenía por qué ocultar ante ellos nada, ¿verdad?

\- Pues… Quiero hablar con ella. Era mi amiga y no me gustaría perderla.- Declaró.- Pero no querría dar el primer paso.

\- Así que sientes algo de reproche hacia ella.- A Dylan sólo le faltaba la libretita para parecer un psicólogo profesional, aunque por supuesto, no le hacía falta. Tenía memoria suficiente para acordarse de lo que su maestro dijera.- ¿Acerté cuando dije que no se despidió de ti?

\- Sí.- Esta vez Gray contestó tranquilo. Era la verdad.

\- Y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que ella te seguía y te cuidaba.- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo, y el pelinegro asintió.- ¿De alguna forma esperabas que lo hiciera también ahora? ¿Mientras te marchabas, miraste alguna vez hacia atrás esperando verla aparecer ahí?

\- "Sí"- Respondió Gray, en su subconsciente, pero sin contestar eso.- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

\- Eso es que sí.- Gray sintió de nuevo un escalofrío y Sora dio gracias a todo en lo que creía por no ser ella la interrogada.- Dime una sola razón por la que ella no se despidió de ti.

\- Porque Juvia fue testigo de cómo otro miembro del gremio era herido por Sora.- Contestó, casi inconscientemente, como si fuera un autómata. Fue entonces cuando Sora sintió una enorme culpabilidad. Había oído muy por encima lo que había pasado y él siempre la había defendido a ella diciendo que sus compañeros de gremio nunca le dieron una oportunidad. Pero, esta vez, la historia sonaba como si hubiera sido _ella_ la mala del cuento, la que había separado a los protagonistas.

\- ¿No crees que es suficiente motivo para no despedirte de alguien? ¿Estar traumada porque un demonio que parece incapaz de matar una mosca acaba de dejar inconsciente a una amiga?- Preguntó Sora, molesta e incómoda con la conversación.

\- Sora, no lo digas de esa forma. Fue un accidente. Tuvo que serlo.- Intentó calmarla Dylan. Gray por su parte seguía pensando en las palabras de ambos. ¿Por qué iba Juvia a volver junto a él, a buscarlo, en ese momento? Estaba defendiendo a la que había herido a Erza.

De repente recordó algunas palabras de la maga de agua, la mañana antes del accidente.

" _ **Juvia cree que Sora no está bien aquí."**_

" _ **Puede traernos problemas."**_

" _ **Gray-sama… Sora le hizo una pequeña herida a Juvia en la muñeca."**_

" _ **Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento."**_

Espera, ¿qué? "Gray-sama… Sora le hizo una pequeña herida a Juvia en la muñeca." ¿Juvia no era de agua? ¿Cómo había podido herirla? Se dio cuenta entonces de que era normal de que estuviera más asustada de lo esperado. Después de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser herida. Era más que normal que estuviera asustada si la misma criatura que había conseguido arañarla, había dejado inconsciente a Erza.

\- ¡Gray-san!- Le llamó Dylan. Estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, de los que, de repente, se sintió culpable. Primero, llevaba años enfadado… No. Molesto con Juvia. Y luego, cuando había conseguido entenderla de alguna forma, había culpado a Sora y había pensado mal de ella sin ni siquiera intentar defenderla.

\- Sora. Tú no tuviste culpa de nada lo que pasó.- Le repitió, como tantas otras veces.- La culpa la tuvimos tanto los miembros del gremio que te rechazaron como yo. Y nunca más vuelvas a pensar que tú eres culpable en nada de esto.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Muchas veces le había dicho lo mismo, pero nunca se había añadido entre los culpables de la situación. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y fue secada por el dedo de Dylan.

\- G-gracias. A los dos.- Les dijo sinceramente.- Gracias por estar ahí siempre.- Ambos sonrieron.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Dijo esta vez el peliverde.

\- Gracias Dylan por tu ayuda.- Se dirigió al peliverde el mayor, refiriéndose a su charla.- Y a los dos por estar conmigo, a pesar de todo.- Y tras eso los tres se abrazaron. Llevaban muchos años juntos siendo una familia de alguna forma. Dylan había llegado aproximadamente medio año después de que Gray abandonara Fairy Tail. Y Sora había sido criada por ambos. Astrid y Jamie también estaban allí, pero de alguna forma, los que eran el pilar de la "familia" eran ellos tres, los que ahora mismo estaban abrazándose mutuamente emocionados y en medio de un gremio ya casi vacío.

Después de todo, la sesión de psicología de Dylan había cumplido su función.

Desde alguna parte del gremio, un anciano maestro los observaba habiendo escuchado la conversación debido a la casi escasez de gente en el gremio a esa hora, ya que era algo tarde. Una albina, tras la barra, le dedicó una sonrisa, conocedora de la presencia del maestro. Ella también había escuchado la conversación. El maestro no se la devolvió y la miró seriamente. Entonces volvió a su despacho.

Gray, Sora y Dylan buscaron entonces a Astrid y a Jamie, que correteaban con más energías de las esperadas después de llevar tres horas jugando en el exterior del gremio. Entonces decidieron marcharse. Y cuando se dirigían a la puerta, Gray vio una cabellera azulada, adornada por un sencillo y sobrio gorrito, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. El mago de hielo les dirigió una mirada cómplice a sus discípulos que no tardaron en alejarse de ahí, los mayores guiando a los menores.

Esa era su oportunidad. Ahora era el momento exacto para hablar con Juvia. No podía perder la oportunidad y luego esperar una nueva. _Ahora o nunca._

* * *

 **Me gusta poner los capítulos que son importantes solos, pero hoy me siento generosa, uno importante y otro que tampoco es de paso, que digamos. Llegó el tan esperado Natsu y Juvia está cada vez más cerca O_o**

 **Por otro lado, en estos capítulos se muestran las personalidades de los personajes un poco más. Espero que los capítulos que no son originalmente de Fairy Tail os gusten igualmente, y espero que les cojáis durante la historia algo de cariño porque supongo que de alguna forma es uno de mis objetivos...**

 **Y ya dejo de divagar, espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos los que se animan a dejar review, fav o follow y sobre todo, a los que me leen. Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 11

**Llegó el capítulo tan esperado... ¿Cómo podría definirlo...? Supongo que es mejor que leáis vosotros mismos. Recomiendo leerlo con lentitud y tranquilidad. Disfrutadlo!**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

Gray aceleró el paso alcanzando a la chica de la cabellera azul, quedando cerca de ella. Dispuesto a solucionar lo que quiera que había pasado, la llamó.

\- ¡Juvia!

Ella se giró un poco sorprendida a aproximadamente un par de metros de él. El mago de hielo acortó la distancia quedando cerca de ella.

\- Buenas tardes, Gray-san.- Primer disparo directo a Gray. Él era "Gray-sama" para ella. Siempre había sido así… Aunque tras seis años las cosas debían haber cambiado, por supuesto. Se recuperó mentalmente asimilando el golpe.- ¿Cómo le ha ido?- Preguntó cortésmente, como era de esperar de ella. Pero lo hizo de forma que estaba claro que se interesaba por él por simple educación, tal como hubiera hecho con un conocido lejano. Sin emoción.

\- Bien.- Contestó él, casi dudando.- ¿Y a ti?- Realmente esa parecía la conversación de dos personas que se saludaban por cortesía.

\- Bien.- Ella lo miró con unos ojos diferentes a los de seis años atrás. Antes habían sido como un océano profundo, un lugar en el que te podías perder y no querer encontrarte después. Ahora… Eran duros. Unos ojos que miraban con dureza, los de una persona fortalecida por las malas experiencias y protegida por una coraza indestructible.- ¿Necesita algo de Juvia, Gray-san?

\- En realidad sólo quería saber cómo estabas.- Miró a un lado tras decirlo. Ella no cambió su expresión, una de falsa amabilidad, la que se tiene ante un conocido, no ante un amigo.

\- Juvia ya ha dicho que está bien. Si no necesita nada más, Juvia está agotada. Le gustaría llegar pronto a casa.- Dijo, haciendo un amago de marcharse, aunque sin llegar a irse. Segundo disparo. Juvia estaba hasta evitándolo. El cerebro de Gray intentaba funcionar lo más rápido posible teniendo en cuenta la situación. No podía dejarla marchar todavía.

\- Podría acompañarte de camino a Fairy Hills.- Propuso o preguntó él. Realmente no llegaba a ser ninguna de las dos.

\- En realidad… Juvia ya no vive allí.- Ella sonrió suavemente. Gray por su parte estaba cada vez más sorprendido.- Juvia vive con Lyon-sama, en un apartamento que compraron hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Con Lyon?- Gray se enfadó un poco. Bastante. Demasiado. Intentó no demostrarlo.

\- Sí.- Aunque no lo mostrara, la maga de agua sufría un debate interno. Era como si una parte de ella luchara contra la otra a muerte, en aquel mismo lugar. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería reír como si estuviera completamente loca, quería usar su magia para destrozar todo a su alrededor, quería abrazar a Gray… Pero sobre todo quería escapar de allí, corriendo, esconderse en algún lugar y hacerse pequeña hasta que nadie pudiera verla. Intentó calmarse, enfriarse. Su corazón debía seguir frío.

\- ¿P-por qué vives con él?- Preguntó, casi perdiendo la calma.

\- Juvia no cree que deba dar detalles sobre cómo llegaron Lyon-sama y ella a vivir juntos o por qué.- Declaró, sin dudar ni un momento.- Y ahora, si no le importa…- Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero la mano de Gray se lo impidió, sujetándola de la muñeca. Por un momento ella no opuso fuerza y quedó a muy poca distancia del mago de hielo. Pero sólo por un momento. Entonces, la maga de agua se soltó y mostró una expresión de molestia y enfado.

\- ¡Gray-san! Juvia ya le ha dicho que se marcha.- Dijo levantando la voz más de lo habitual en ella, pero calmada. Volvía a ser una desconocida para él.

\- No te vayas todavía. No así.- Le pidió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Por la cabeza del mago de hielo se le pasaba que habían pasado seis años, había hablado con sus discípulos, pero no habría esperado nunca decir algo así, algo tan poco propio en él... ¿Tanto habría cambiado estos años? ¿O era tan grande la necesidad de volver a escuchar a Juvia decir Gray-sama y a verla sonreír para él? Gray dejó de pensar, no le parecían coherentes esos pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo es así? ¿Y por qué no?- Ella alzó levemente la voz. ¿Significaba eso de alguna forma cercanía o seguía Juvia estando igual de lejos?- ¿No cree que Gray-sama se marchó de una forma peor años atrás?- Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la peliazul. Otro disparo. Mucho más directo que los anteriores, demasiado cercano. Entonces fue cuando Gray empezó a caer.

\- De verdad lo siento. No debí irme de esa forma.- Se disculpó sintiendo en su interior una gran culpabilidad.

\- Ya es tarde para arrepentirse.- Sentenció con dureza. Sus ojos mostraban una resistencia férrea a pesar de estar llenos de lágrimas.- Juvia ya tuvo su primer beso, su primera relación feliz, su primer hogar con pareja… Todo eso junto a Lyon-sama. Incluso Lyon-sama fue el primero que estuvo con Juvia.- Añadió con suavidad. Gray estaba todavía más boquiabierto. No era capaz de formar en su mente una frase con sentido completo.- Juvia tuvo relaciones antes, sí. Pero nunca llegó a nada especial. Excepto con Lyon-sama.

Esta vez fue Gray el que quiso irse de allí corriendo. Había esperado mantener el control. Había esperado conseguir arreglar la situación. Y más. Había esperado que todo volviera a como estaba años atrás. Pero ahora se le escapaba de las manos, como si estuviera sosteniendo arena o _agua_. Entonces se le pasó una duda por la cabeza:

\- ¿Quién fue el primero del que te enamoraste?- Preguntó, al principio sin mirarla a los ojos pero luego sosteniendo su mirada, que había vuelto a ser por un momento el profundo mar de años atrás. De cuando él era Gray-sama. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a endurecerse y dejaron de ser un mar para congelarse, siendo ahora un hielo envidiado hasta por el propio hielo de Gray.

\- Gray-sama, por supuesto.- Contestó.- Pero tú eres Gray-san. Eres diferente a él. Él se marchó y ya no ha vuelto nunca.- Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos sólo interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno a lo lejos.- Se marchó con el mismo demonio que hizo que Juvia perdiera la razón durante una semana.

\- No metas a Sora. Ella no pinta nada en esta conversación.- Advirtió, ensombreciendo su mirada. No dejaría que absolutamente nadie se metiera con Sora, ni siquiera Juvia.

\- Así que conserva el nombre que Juvia le puso.- Suspiró.- Es irónico que Juvia pusiera nombre a la criatura que más teme.- Gray de nuevo se sorprendió, aunque no cambió ni un ápice de su mirada severa.

\- No pienso dejar que hables mal de ella. Es mi familia.- Declaró, sin dudar ni un momento de su palabra.- E igual que alguna vez defendí a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, defenderé tanto a Sora como a mis otros discípulos.- Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento. Las dos miradas heladas, frías y severas. Entonces, casi a la vez, las desviaron. Seguían teniendo más en común de lo que pensaban. Después de todo, eran hielo y agua.

\- Ahora sí, Juvia debe marcharse.- Dijo, después de sollozar suavemente unos segundos.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿No ve que Juvia no se puede quedar más?- Preguntó, casi desesperada, llorando tanto como antes, o más.

\- Me marcho de nuevo mañana.- Informó él, seriamente.- Así que me gustaría despedirme como es debido esta vez.- De nuevo, el maestro del hielo hizo uso de su escudo para reprimir tras él sus sentimientos y no mostrarlos, suavizando su expresión como si nunca se hubiera mantenido esa conversación. Juvia lo admiró un poco al verlo sonreír después de haberle presenciado con expresión de sorpresa, enfado o tristeza esa noche.

\- Juvia supone que tiene razón.- Opinó, secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Gray miró al cielo. Ya era de noche y las estrellas eran lo único que iluminaba el cielo. Esa noche no había luna y las nubes comenzaban a agruparse, tapando el brillo de los astros. _Se avecinaba una tormenta_.

\- Espero que volvamos a vernos.- Comentó, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin bajar la mirada de las estrellas cada vez menos visibles. Un trueno se escuchó.

\- Juvia espera que alguna vez se pase por Fairy Tail a saludar.- Casi mintió. Sí, le gustaría volver a verlo. Y daría la vida por volver a ver a su Gray-sama de no ser porque entonces no podría estar viva junto a él para verle. Pero también casi daría la vida por no tener que cruzarse de nuevo con su mayor temor, de no ser porque no valía la pena perderla por un demonio teniendo tantas cosas que vivir.

En ese momento, él se giró hacia ella y la abrazó. Juvia correspondió al abrazo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Gray con delicadeza algo sorprendida. Estuvieron así un momento, olvidando todo lo que habían dicho e ignorando el tiempo pasado. Olvidando todo. Cuando él aflojó su agarre levemente, la maga de agua se separó por completo y se fue marchando. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y se despidió con un adiós, casi inaudible, que él captó mirándola a los labios.

\- Hasta pronto.- Se despidió él. Se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia el gremio donde estaban sus discípulos, con las manos en los bolsillos.- Adiós es demasiado tiempo.- Susurró, cuando ya estaba lejos de ella y con la mirada en sus pies que iban hacia adelante, en dirección contraria a Juvia.

Ninguno volvió su mirada atrás de nuevo, o al menos, si lo hicieron, no fue a la vez porque no se volvieron a mirar a los ojos de nuevo. Gray apretó su mandíbula, impotente. No lloró aunque sí escapó una sola lágrima amarga de sus ojos. Hacía tanto que no dejaba escapar una…

Llamó a sus discípulos y, en silencio, fueron a su hogar.

Ya allí, los menores no tardaron en querer irse a dormir. Dylan se encargó de ellos para dejarlos dormidos. Sin apenas hacer ruido, Sora se acercó a su maestro que estaba al otro lado del apartamento mirando por una ventana.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado. Él sólo suspiró.- Seguro que se solucionará más adelante. Todo volverá a ser como era. Necesita tiempo.- Gray no llegó a mirarla a los ojos.- No te reprimas. Deja salir lo que sientes. Lo necesitas.

\- ¿Lo has escuchado todo?- Le preguntó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Las desventajas de tener a una demonio como acogida.- Sonrió.- El oído agudo viene en el paquete.- Ahora él sí la miró a los ojos. Reflejaban tristeza de una forma que Sora no recordaba haber visto. E impotencia. Aunque eso último no era tan desconocido para ella.

\- Está bien.- Dijo él de repente, después de un momento en silencio. Dylan llegaba entonces junto a ellos, conocedor de todo lo ocurrido gracias a Sora, a quien no le pareció justo saber ella más que él sobre su maestro.- Mañana nos iremos.

Y continuaron mucho rato más allí, los tres. Dylan se situó junto a ellos. Gray sospechaba que él sabía de lo ocurrido también, pero no le importaba. Pronto, la noche empezó a dejar paso al día y ellos descansaban para despedirse como debía ser al día siguiente. Después de todo, ya era el tercer y último día de su estancia allí.

Esa noche la lluvia no permitió que las estrellas lucieran su brillo como horas atrás.

* * *

 **Qué decir ahora. Qué añadir.**

 **Simplemente, gracias, como siempre, por dejarme ver vuestra opinión de la historia en forma de reviews, favs y follows. Y sobre todo, por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 12

**Mis queridos lectores... No me matéis. Lo sé, demasiado tiempo sin publicar, pero he estado liada (Eso me pasa por meterme en muchas cosas, más de las que deberían ser legales, por mi propia salud). No tengo excusas -.-'**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el mago de hielo y sus discípulos llegaron algo tarde al gremio. Después de todo, que el dormilón de Jamie hubiese sido el segundo en estar en pie (claramente la primera fue su hermana), que no hubiera nada preparado, que prácticamente hubieran dormido todos en el mismo y único colchón que había en la casa de Gray y que los tres mayores se hubiesen ido a dormir, digamos, bastante tarde, ayudaban a esa tardanza. Por supuesto, Gray apenas había dormido esa noche, pensando, recapacitando, planteándose dudas que nunca serían respondidas y maldiciendo a Lyon por existir en alguna que otra ocasión.

De camino al gremio, Gray era digno de ser ganador de un concurso de disfraces terroríficos por su parecido con un zombie. Dylan refunfuñaba por la tardanza de los demás para preparar las cosas e ir a Fairy Tail. Sora hacía como que le entendía, le escuchaba y le apoyaba, aunque sin prestar atención realmente. Y los pequeños no hacían nada en especial.

Al llegar a Fairy Tail ya había un revuelo general por la sala. Lógico, siendo las horas que eran. Los cinco fueron hacia la barra y saludaron a Mirajane. Cuando Gray se giró, aunque no vio nada, escuchó el llanto exagerado de un muy conocido gato.

\- ¡Gray! ¡Has vuelto!- Lloraba Happy, ahora abrazado la cara del mago que intentaba arrancárselo de sí mismo con pocos resultados.- ¡Te hemos echado de menos!

Y así durante unos cinco minutos, tras los que Happy aflojó su agarre y Gray pudo liberarse. Pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo en libertad ya que su cabeza fue empujada hasta golpearse con un pecho de hierro.

\- E-erza…- Pudo decir, mientras era abrazado, o aplastado.

\- ¡Calla, idiota!- Exclamó ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo y dejando unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.- ¿De verdad no pudiste esperar a que lo pusiera todo en orden yo? ¿Tuviste que irte sin decir adiós?

El pelinegro se sorprendió mucho. Muchísimo. Después de todo, esperaba que Erza le guardara algún tipo de rencor. En su interior una pesada carga desapareció de repente. Aunque el día anterior otra se hubiera asentado en ese mismo lugar. Sonrió con sinceridad, a pesar de todo, y Erza deshizo su abrazo. Pero entonces fue él quien la abrazó, con más suavidad y casi dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Casi.

\- Creí que…- Intentó decir.

\- ¿Creíste qué?- Preguntó ella a su oído, aún abrazándole.- ¿Qué iba a estar enfadada o molesta contigo?

\- De alguna forma.- Admitió. Esta vez él se separó de la pelirroja para mirarla a la cara. Sus discípulos observaban todo un poco apartados para dejarles intimidad.- Sabes que Sora está aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y no… No sientes algún tipo de… desconfianza?- Cuestionó él, midiendo al milímetro sus palabras.- Después de todo, ella…- No terminó de hablar. Estaba claro a qué se refería. Erza suspiró pesadamente.

\- Me parece que tengo más de una cosa de la que hablar contigo y con Sora, después de todo.- Sonrió, tranquilizando a Gray.- ¿Os parece si vamos a pasear?- Gray sólo asintió.

Decidieron que lo mejor era que Astrid y Jamie se quedaran allí. Ellos apenas tenían idea de lo que podía estar pasando allí. De hecho, ellos apenas sabían del pasado de Gray. Sólo lo justo y lo sencillo de explicar. Además, Happy les había resultado, digamos, curioso. Es decir, que no lo iban a dejar en este último día que pasarían en Magnolia. Solo Dylan y Sora acompañaron a ambos magos.

Ya lejos del gremio, Dylan, el menos implicado de alguna forma, fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decir?- Preguntó con brusquedad. Ella cambió su armadura a una que no cubriera sus extremidades y se las mostró a los otros tres. En ellas se apreciaban con facilidad unos extraños arañazos que, de no tener la forma de rasguños, por el color de la piel podrían parecer quemaduras. Una gran cantidad de cortes cicatrizados de una forma bastante inusual habían quedado tatuados en sus brazos desde mucho tiempo atrás

Sora miró a otro lado un poco molesta a la vez que culpable, Dylan los examinó más de cerca y Gray los miró de lejos sin sentirse extrañado por la forma de estos.

\- No fue culpa de Sora, a pesar de que parezca que sí.- Sentenció.- Intenté explicarlo a los demás del gremio, pero todos alegaban que lo decía por defenderos a Sora y a ti, Gray. Que era un honorable intento de hacer que volvierais, pero nadie quería arriesgarse, nadie me creyó. Lo siento.

\- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? Debes comprender que de alguna forma necesitamos saberlo.- Interrogó el peliverde.- Entiendo que te resulte desagradable recordarlo…

\- No. No me molesta recordarlo.- Declaró firmemente. Sora y Gray la miraron un poco sorprendidos.- Lo que pasó fue bastante simple. Juvia y yo salimos del gremio, yo cargando con Sora. Nunca entendí por qué, pero Juvia se mostraba desconfiada.- Gray apartó la mirada un momento, sabiendo a qué se refería. Por supuesto, él sabía de su desconfianza y desde hacía muy poco, de sus razones.- El caso es que hablé con ella, convenciéndola de que Sora no era peligrosa a pesar de su naturaleza. Le dije que le diera una oportunidad. Le pedí que cargara con ella. Pero se negaba. Y, mientras hablaba con ella, tuve un pequeño descuido y Sora estuvo a punto de caérseme.- La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la demonio.- Intentaste agarrarte a mí, usando tus uñas como si fueras un gato. Fue un acto reflejo. Y yo, despistada y sin esperarlo, cuando tus uñas se clavaron en una de mis piernas, caí al suelo del dolor, uno que no había sentido nunca.- "El ácido"- pensaron tanto Sora como Dylan y Gray.- Había bajado la guardia, no supe cómo reaccionar.- Suspiró, un poco avergonzada.- Parece ser que al caer me golpeé la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. Yo, Titania, la poderosa maga de Fairy Tail, vencedora de tantos combates, la que derrotó a cien monstruos de golpe en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, perdí la conciencia con un solo golpe en la cabeza.- Suspiró de nuevo, molesta consigo misma.- Y causé todo esto.

\- No te sientas así. La causante fui yo.- Aseguró Sora.- Mi magia es muy dañina. Además, un golpe en la cabeza es algo muy peligroso y más con la guardia baja.

\- No intentes excusarme. Debí haberte cogido bien en ese momento.- Se lamentó, algo que resultó casi gracioso e irónico para Sora.- Siento haber hecho que te golpearas con el suelo.- La peliazul arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Tú te disculpas, después de que yo te dejara inconsciente?

\- Supongo que, de alguna forma, estamos en paz.- Opinó la pelirroja, a lo que la de piel plateada asintió sonriendo. Después de todo de alguna forma se quitaba un peso de encima.

\- Pero esas marcas no se van a ir.- Dijo, refiriéndose a sus brazos y piernas.

-Bueno, siendo Titania, no creo que a nadie le resulte raro que tenga unas así.- Rió la pelirroja. Un peso menos para Sora también. Quizá no toda la culpabilidad desapareció, pero sí mucha. Al menos no era tan culpable de su pecado.- Ahora esto queda olvidado.- Sentenció Erza.- Pero hablando de otra cosa… ¿Es cierto que os marcháis hoy?

\- Sí.- Respondió Gray.- Bueno, Dylan se quedará en Fairy Tail.- Añadió, señalando al peliverde, cuya preocupación aumentó en ese momento un poco. ¿Tenían que recordarle que se tendría que despedir de los suyos?

\- Me gustaría que os quedarais unos días más o que al menos os lo plantearais. Sé que pedir que os quedarais permanentemente sería demasiado. Y tú, bienvenido a Fairy Tail, Dylan.- Erza se dirigía ahora al peliverde.- Supongo que serás un buen mago. Después de todo eres discípulo de Gray.- Él asintió, orgulloso como nunca.

\- Gray-san es el mejor mago de hielo, así que es…- Negó rápidamente y se corrigió- Ha sido el mejor maestro que podría haber tenido.- Sonrió casi con tristeza. Gray observaba la escena emocionado en su interior. Dylan acostumbraba a decir esas cosas pero nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse del todo a escucharlas, menos cuando estaba a punto de dejarle volar a solas.

\- Veo que admiras a tu maestro.- Observó la chica.- Eso está bien. Y tú, Sora, ¿qué magia utilizas? ¿También magia de hielo?- Sora negó, sonriendo.

\- Mi magia es de ácido.- Respondió con una sonrisa que se podía considerar retadora.

Erza entonces encontró una explicación del aspecto de sus cicatrices. Claro, el ácido quema la piel. Era normal que sus cicatrices tuvieran apariencia semejante a unas quemaduras.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué mis cicatrices son así y por qué nunca llegaron a curarse del todo.- Pensó en voz alta. Entonces estudió detenidamente las uñas de Sora, que no parecían ser tan peligrosas como para dejar arañazos tan grandes como los que ella tenía.- Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste arañarme de esa forma.

Sora sonrió de nuevo hasta orgullosa de su poder y mostró su mano de la que, de repente, sacó unas largas uñas del mismo azul oscuro que su cabello.

\- Funciona igual que en los gatos,- aclaró el mayor,- puede guardarlas y sacarlas según necesite.

Erza asintió, pensativa. Entonces se fijó en las manos de Gray y se dio cuenta de que estaban llenas de quemaduras, como si en ellas hubiera caído aceite hirviendo. No preguntó suponiendo que la misma Sora las habría causado de alguna forma. Seguramente no querrían hablar de ello.

-¿Volvemos al gremio?- Preguntó, dejándoles paso a los demás.

Ellos, como respuesta, volvieron hacia el edificio de Fairy Tail, que se podía ver sobresaliendo por encima de los tejados de las demás construcciones de la ciudad.

\- Gray, pareces un zombie.- Comentó la pelirroja, causando las risas de sus discípulos.

Ya eran seis personas que apoyaban a Sora. Quizás, cuando se marcharan todo iría mejor de lo que fue antes de venir. Eso esperaban. Y Dylan, por su parte, empezaba a plantearse que, a lo mejor, su tiempo en Fairy Tail, el mismo gremio del que echaron a su maestro, sería más divertido de lo que había esperado. Aunque solo eran suposiciones.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo esta semana. Al fin sabemos qué pasó con Sora. Todo está yendo mejor de lo esperado, ¿verdad? Cada vez se acerca más el momento de la vuelta a casa, de la despedida.**

 **Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo que me dais en forma de favs, follows y reviews, y gracias por leer, de verdad. Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 13

**Vuelvo con el capítulo 13. Siento no estar subiendo los capítulos como debería, pero estoy viviendo una etapa un poco caótica y nunca sé cuando voy a poder subir... Espero que os guste el capítulo :D**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

No tardaron en volver a entrar en el gremio y sentarse, de nuevo, junto a Lucy y Natsu. Gray, zombie, triste, cansado, derrotado o lo que fuera, quería disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que le quedaba allí. En pocas horas partirían de nuevo hacia su actual hogar.

En cierto momento, sólo quedaban Gray, Sora y Dylan. Natsu había sido arrastrado a una de las típicas peleas del gremio y Lucy había sufrido la misma suerte. Por otra parte, quizá Happy por una vez deseara poder estar en esa pelea. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser perseguido por Astrid y Jamie. Dylan, conocedor del poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a ellos, observaba a los pequeños y escuchaba cómo Sora y Gray discutían. Sí, claro, ellos también discutían. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar Gray tantos años en paz, después de todo? Antes tenía a Natsu, ahora a Sora.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que nunca se me pegará tu maldito hábito!- Se quejaba ella.- ¡Me parece tan tonto como el primer día!

\- ¡Yo te enseño lo mismo que me enseñó a mí mi maestra!- Se defendía él.- Además, Dylan, Astrid y Jamie si lo hacen.

\- Eso es porque Astrid y Jamie son pequeños y sólo imitan a los mayores,- alegó Sora, y era cierto lo que decía. Lo imitaban tanto a él como a Dylan o a ella.- Y Dylan… ¡Él te admira! ¿Cómo no te iba a imitar?

\- ¡Eh! Sora-kun, eso no es verdad…- Gruñó el peliverde. Suspiró. Estaba triste, y se le notaba. Sora se dio cuenta de ello. También ella suspiró para después cambiar de tema.

\- Dylan, nosotros tampoco queremos marcharnos sin ti.- Ella puso su mano sobre la del chico, sentado enfrente suyo.

\- Yo… No sé si me debo quedar aquí.- Admitió, con pesar. Él tenía claro que quería ser un gran mago pero despedirse de su familia…

\- Vendremos a visitarte.- Añadió una voz infantil. Por increíble que resultara, Jamie estaba allí, junto a Astrid.- Y tú vendrás a visitarnos a nosotros, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, Jamie-chan.- Respondió revolviéndole el pelo.

Gray no era muy amigo de este tipo de conversaciones. Detestaba las despedidas, expresar sus emociones pero, sobre todo, detestaba tener que consolar de alguna forma a los demás. Así que él solía dejárselo a los demás, siempre que podía. Pero vio la mirada de su discípulo, posada en él, esperando algún tipo de apoyo.

\- No te arrepentirás de tu tiempo aquí.- Le aseguró el mayor.

\- Además, pronto Jamie-chan y yo vendremos a acompañarte.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña castaña. Su hermano sonrió igual.

\- Y Sora-san y Gray-san podrían venir también cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento.- Añadió Jamie.

Se mantuvo entre ellos un silencio tenso. Los pequeños miraban expectantes a Gray, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Por su parte, Dylan miraba hacia la gente del gremio. Parecían tan amables… No podía creer que no pudieran volver ahí. Sora miraba al suelo, sin ver nada en realidad, deseando en alguna parte de su interior poder quedarse con Dylan, que pudieran volver todos… Pero era un sueño roto para ella.

\- Puede ser.- Les dijo Gray a los pequeños, aunque sabiendo que era muy improbable. Pero aparte de los silencios incómodos y la forma en que eran ignorados, sin tener en cuenta su propia experiencia con Juvia y alguna mirada de desconfianza… A ellos no les había pasado nada. No habían tenido ningún tipo de problema en su estancia allí. ¿Podría significar eso...?

No. Era mejor no pensar eso, por si acaso.

En ese momento, se acercó a ellos una niña de unos 12 años y pelo verde oscuro sobre el que llevaba un curioso sombrero vaquero.

\- ¡Asuka-chan!- Exclamó Gray, sorprendido. De no ser por su sombrero no la habría reconocido para nada. Había cambiado mucho y estaba mucho mayor que antes. Aunque, claro, era lógico, después de 6 años. Lo sorprendente era la gente que _no_ había cambiado.

\- ¿Tú eres Gray-san? ¿El mago de hielo de hace años?- Preguntó con algo de inocencia y timidez. Casi no se acordaba de él y eso lo notó Gray cuando un sentimiento desagradable se instaló en él. Antes de que Gray pudiera contestar, lo interrumpieron desde alguna parte del gremio Bisca y Alzack, con disimulo.

\- Asuka-chan, ven aquí.- La llamaban. Sus caras reflejaban temor. _Miedo_ por su hija. Porque estaba cerca de Sora, de la demonio.

La niña, ya casi no tan niña, hizo caso a sus padres con cara interrogante y acudió a su llamada. Gray vio la acción, sorprendido y decepcionado. Por un momento estaba siendo optimista, pero sólo fue un momento. Él, lleno de rabia y decepción, decidió defender a Sora. No se iba a quedar callado, después de todo.

\- ¿Por qué no habéis dejado a Asuka-chan hablar con nosotros?- Les cuestionó en un tono cargado de emoción. Ellos lo miraron algo temerosos y con sus rostros reflejando tristeza, pero no contestaron.

\- ¿Quién hubiera dejado a su hija hablar con un demonio que se puede descontrolar?- Preguntó una voz profunda, amenazante, desde alguna parte del gremio.

\- Gajeel-kun, déjelos.- Le pidió al dragon slayer Juvia, desde su lado, agarrándole del brazo. Él estaba claramente tenso, pero quizás no más de lo que lo estaba en ese momento Gray.

\- ¿Qué puedes opinar _tú_ de Sora?- Le preguntó, casi escupiendo las palabras con rabia.- ¿ _Tú_ que no sabes nada de ella?

\- Si Juvia no quiere que se le acerque, es porque nadie se le debe acercar.- Declaró, seguro de sí mismo.- Si Juvia le tiene miedo, es porque es algo a lo que hay que temer.

\- Ella está equivocada respecto a Sora.- Gray recordó las mismas palabras que le habían dicho Lucy o incluso Levy días atrás.- ¿De verdad creéis- preguntó dirigiéndose a todo el gremio y usando las mismas palabras que las chicas- que Sora es peligrosa si ha estado durante seis años conmigo y he sido _yo_ el que la ha criado y le ha enseñado lo que sabe?

Muchas personas del gremio se callaron de golpe, pensando en las palabras del pelinegro aunque el silencio no tardó en desaparecer.

\- ¡Gray! Está bien que tú seas capaz de estar a su lado.- Alegó una bastante sobria Cana para la hora que era.- Incluso Natsu, Erza o Lucy. Porque vosotros sois fuertes.

\- ¡Yo no…!- Iba a negar Lucy, pero Cana no la dejó terminar.

\- Sí que lo eres. Al menos más que otros del gremio. Y, de todas formas, si algo te fuera a pasar, Natsu te protegería sin dudarlo.- Dijo en voz alta para que la escucharan todos. Lucy miró a Natsu, sonrojada. En parte sabía que, junto a él, nada malo le iba a pasar.- Pero hay gente que no sería capaz de huir si un demonio atacara, consciente o inconscientemente. Después de todo, un demonio es un demonio.

Gray paseó su mirada por los rostros de todos los magos. En la mayoría se podía ver que estaban con lo que decía Cana. La temían realmente.

\- Yo os puedo asegurar que Sora no es peligrosa para nadie.- Declaró, seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y esas quemaduras de tus manos?- Le interrogó de nuevo Gajeel.- ¿Y la cicatriz de tu espalda? Es como si te hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo de arriba abajo.- El mago de hielo, que estaba de espaldas a Gajeel, se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta, como era su costumbre, y se maldijo por ello.

Todos lo miraban con duda, queriendo también saber qué era lo que había pasado.

\- Eso no es algo que os vaya a contar.- Sentenció con dureza. Los murmullos de la gente aseguraban el nuevo temor hacia Sora. Esta vez, la chica de piel plateada se puso en pie.

\- Pido perdón a todos los del gremio por lo que pudiera haber hecho hace seis años.- Dijo en voz alta. Muchos retrocedieron al escuchar su voz, temerosos.- Pero nunca fui consciente de lo que hice.

\- Que no fueras consciente no nos garantiza que se pueda volver a repetir.- Se quejó Gajeel de nuevo.

\- Y eso no te lo niego, tienes razón. Así que tranquilos, no me voy a quedar más tiempo aquí.- Les dijo, poniéndose en pie.- Espero que no tengáis que volver a verme.- Y diciendo esto, salió del gremio a paso ligero.

\- Dylan, no dejes que se vaya.- Le pidió Gray a su discípulo. El peliverde se marchó en busca de la chica, no sin antes dedicar una mirada furiosa a los magos del gremio.

\- Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos estos días aquí.- Dijo Gray. Se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento. La gente del gremio no sabía cómo interpretarlo. El mago de hielo pudo ver que, desde el segundo piso, el maestro observaba la conversación. Le dirigió una mirada significativa que el maestro respondió asintiendo.- Ahora nos vamos.

\- Gray-san…- Le llamó Dylan desde la puerta, que acababa de llegar.- Sora espera afuera.- Él asintió en respuesta.

Se dirigió a la puerta y ambos salieron fuera del gremio. Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Erza les siguieron.

\- Dylan… Te dejo en buenas manos.- Le dijo. Se abrazaron con emoción.- Ya ves que aquí protegen a los suyos con uñas y dientes.- Dylan asintió. Le abrazó un poco más fuerte. Entonces el peliverde, después de abrazar a todos los que consideraba sus hermanos y despedirse de ellos, entró de nuevo al gremio en un momento de fuerza que tuvo. Sabía que si no entraba ahora, no podría dejarlos ir. Además, no podía decir adiós. Aunque no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de apoyo a la que consideraba su hermana y mejor amiga, Sora.

Después de que entrara, Lucy y Happy se abrazaron a Gray, como era de esperar.

\- ¡Gray! ¡Te has quedado muy poco!- Se quejaba el exceed azul.

\- Vendré a visitaros pronto.- Les aseguró, separándose de ellos.

\- Espero que pronto no sean seis años.- Se quejó Natsu, algo que Happy apoyó con un "¡Aye!".

\- Gray… Si no vienes iremos a buscarte.- Le amenazó Erza.

\- Descuidad, vendremos.- Afirmó Sora, sonriéndoles.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, sin saber cómo despedirse. Todos volvieron a abrazar a Gray, a excepción de Natsu, quién le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le amenazó con no dejar que pasara más de un año sin que los visitara de nuevo y que si necesitaba algo ellos estarían allí, fuera lo que fuese.

Finalmente, y tras retrasar mucho más la despedida, se marcharon, sin parar de mirar atrás.

\- ¡Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san, Happy-chan!- Se despedían Astrid y Jamie.- Volveremos pronto.

Y se alejaron tanto que los otros entraron al gremio. Igual que años atrás se había repetido la historia, se había marchado obligado, aunque esta vez al menos se había despedido de algunos de los suyos. Gray de verdad no quería irse. Miraba atrás, esperando que _algo_ o _alguien_ les impidiera marcharse de allí. Que les dijeran que no, que no debían irse, que se quedaran ahí, todos., igual que unos años atrás también lo esperó.

Pero no había nadie que les fuera a impedir que se marcharan. Giró la vista atrás, de nuevo, teniendo una imagen clara del gremio por completo. No había nada que los parara. Se marchaban definitivamente. Adiós de nuevo, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **¿Es esto un déjà vu? Al menos esta vez es una despedida decente. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Se verá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y espero con impaciencia vuestros favs, follows y reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 14&15

**Aquí los capítulos 14 y 15. Últimamente no subo capítulos dobles porque me quedarían muy largos, pero como la semana siguiente no podré subir, esta es una pequeña compensación. Siento la desorganización, de verdad. Espero que os gusten.**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

Apenas avanzaron unos metros, alejándose del gremio para ir a su casa, cuando _alguien_ les llamó desde atrás, impidiendo que se marcharan.

\- ¡Gray-san, Sora-kun, Astrid-chan, Jamie-chan!- Los llamaba Dylan, desde detrás.- ¡Esperad!- Ellos se giraron, y vieron como el chico traía en su mano un papel.

No tardó en llegar corriendo adonde estaban ellos. Se paró, tomó aire, y mirando a los ojos a su maestro, le pidió sinceramente:

\- Gray-san… ¿Podríais acompañarme todos en mi primera misión como mago de un gremio?- Hubo un silencio durante un momento.

\- ¡Sí, de misión con Dylan!- Exclamaron tanto Astrid como Jamie en cuanto fueron capaces de reaccionar.

El interior de Gray fue invadido por un extraño alivio al saber que todavía no se marcharía.

\- Por supuesto.- Contestó.

Todos se marcharon a la misión, de una dificultad normal para ser para un mago novato, pero fácil para un grupo de magos. No hubo ningún tipo de complicación, ni era una misión especial de ninguna forma. Un simple trabajo habitual en un gremio, que posiblemente hasta Dylan olvidaría algún día por la rutina.

Era el regreso del trabajo, después de dos días, el que sí recordarían.

\- Fue gracias a Mira-san.- Comentaba Dylan satisfecho, aunque de nuevo triste por la nueva e inminente separación.- Me dijo que cogiera una misión y que fuera con vosotros antes de que os marcharais en cuanto entré al gremio. La tenía hasta en la mano.

Gray sonrió para sí, conocedor del carácter de la albina.

Continuaron caminando un poco más, hacia Magnolia, atravesando ciudades y bosques. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, estaban en medio de la nada, en un camino entre dos pequeños pueblos junto a un bosque pequeño casi seco y completamente desierto. Allí se cruzaron con un extraño. Frente a ellos pudieron ver a un tipo cubierto con una especie de capa gris oscuro tapando todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus piernas, cubiertas con un pantalón holgado y unas botas, y de sus ojos, de los que sólo se distinguía uno rojo y brillante porque el otro no se veía por la sombra de sus ropajes.

El grupo de magos paró a unos metros de él repentinamente. Astrid y Jamie dejaron de jugar, Dylan y Sora de hablar y Gray de estar sumido en sus pensamientos. El desconocido los miró en silencio.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Gray, sintiendo una extraña tensión en el ambiente que hacía que todos se pusieran nerviosos y les causaba un raro sentimiento que les hacía ansiar escapar de ese sujeto.

\- No es algo que necesites saber.- Respondió con una voz profunda e intimidante, pero a la vez la voz de una persona notablemente joven. Las ganas de huir de todos aumentaron.- Tú.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul.- Eres un demonio.

"¿De nuevo?"- Pensaban todos, a excepción de los menores. Estaban acostumbrados al rechazo por parte de la gente al ver a Sora pero hacía tiempo que no se cruzaban con nada así. Por su parte los menores se sentían enormemente presionados, como si fueran una presa viendo cara a cara a su cazador.

\- ¿Qué pasa con que lo sea?- Preguntó Sora.

\- No eres cualquier demonio.- Le informó con su profunda voz.- Te vienes conmigo.

\- No tiene por qué obedecer tus órdenes.- Dijeron, casi a la par, Gray y Dylan.

\- Vosotros, humanos, no podéis opinar en esto.- Les dijo con un tono de superioridad que casi les hace creer sus palabras y desear de verdad no poder opinar.- Vamos.- Se dirigió de nuevo a la de piel plateada.

\- Me temo que no quiero ir.- Respondió Sora con un tono un tanto divertido y retador. De hecho, ella apenas notaba la presión que los otros sentían al estar frente a él.

\- Entonces tenemos un problema.- Declaró el desconocido.

Sin apenas darle tiempo de pensar, el desconocido atacó a la chica con su magia que ella pudo esquivar por poco. Un montón de cristales cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos al golpearse.

Magia de cristal, esa era la que usaba el desconocido. Cuando lo volvieron a ver, su extraña capa estaba en el suelo, tirada y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, a excepción de lo que tapaba una camiseta de singular aspecto, aunque no menos sorprendente que la apariencia del que ahora se podría asegurar que era un demonio.

A primera vista, viendo solo sus brazos y su rostro, parecía un muñeco mal cosido hecho de remiendos y de diferentes tipos de tela en cada parte. Su brazo izquierdo era de un color verdoso y estaba cubierto de escamas, como si se tratara del de un reptil. El derecho, era plateado y liso, del mismo color que la piel de Sora. Su rostro era recorrido por la mitad, pasando por su nariz pero sin pasar por su ojo ni por su boca por una especie de cicatriz, aunque no tenía el aspecto de una cicatriz de lucha. La mitad izquierda de su cara era pálida y huesuda. Su ojo izquierdo era blanco, igual que el de Sora. La mitad derecha de su cara era de piel parecida a los humanos, quizás aparentemente más dura y de un tono rojizo. Su ojo derecho era rojo como la sangre, también como el de Sora. A pesar de todo, su rostro era el de un chico algo mayor que Sora, joven, de unos 16 años. Su pelo era largo y negro azabache.

La peliazul no se dejó impresionar. Aunque el demonio pareciera el fruto del trabajo de un loco, ella tampoco era demasiado diferente. Contraatacó.

\- Acid Snake.- Una especie de serpiente ácida, parecida al agua, aunque un poco más oscura y grisácea, se dirigió al demonio. Él lo esquivó casi con elegancia, apenas moviéndose.

Sin hablar, haciendo un gesto con su mano, una bola de cristal salió disparada hacia Sora y cuando estaba cerca explotó, haciéndose añicos y disparando así trozos de cristal. Los pequeños trozos se dispararon hacia todos los magos, casi alcanzándolos. Pero Gray hizo un escudo para proteger a sus discípulos, a excepción de Sora, unos metros más adelante.

Dylan salió corriendo de detrás del escudo, con sus manos en postura para usar su magia.

\- 3 ice arrows.- Tres flechas atacaron al demonio, una por la izquierda, otra por la derecha y finalmente, otra desde arriba. Él, poniendo su mano, creó un escudo translúcido.

Con otro gesto, lanzó a Dylan hacia atrás golpeándolo con una especie de espada de cristal que se partió en pedazos. Él cayó de espaldas al suelo mirándolo con furia.

\- Jamie… Tenemos que ayudar.- Le decía la pequeña Astrid a su hermano.

¡Astrid!- Llamó su hermano a la chica.- Intentémoslo.

Ambos, cogiéndose de la mano, intentaron usar su unison raid. Su primer intento.

\- Ice Hands.- Dijeron ambos a la vez, concentrados en su magia y poniendo todo su empeño en hacerlo bien. Unas enormes manos salieron de la nada dirigiéndose al demonio y consiguiendo agarrarlo. Por un momento se sintieron bien por su pequeño éxito. Pero el enemigo las destrozó en un momento y usando el mismo ataque que con Dylan, solo que al parecer algo más fuerte, mandó al chico hacia atrás, lejos.

\- ¡Jamie!- Gritaron todos, preocupados.

\- Astrid, ve con él. No tardaremos mucho en volver, tranquilos.- Le ordenó su maestro. Los menores no iban a hacer más que estorbar en esa batalla, lamentablemente y era mejor que fueran a ponerse a salvo.- Si tardamos un poco más de lo esperado, ve con Jamie a Fairy Tail.

Ella obedeció tras dudar un momento, y salió corriendo hacia su hermano. El demonio no se había molestado ni en prestar atención y seguía luchando contra Sora, que esquivaba los ataques como podía.

\- Ahora verás, maldito demonio.- Maldijo el pelinegro.- Ice make: lance.

El demonio esquivó el ataque del mago de hielo, junto al que se pusieron Dylan y Sora. Lo miraban furiosos y él sólo les devolvía una mirada tranquila y vacía.

\- Ice make: Geiser. - Atacó Gray. A su vez, Dylan usó su ataque "underground arrow", haciendo que una pequeña flecha saliera del suelo y que explotara después, atacando por sorpresa al enemigo, mientras que Sora atacó con una ola de ácido.

Sólo el ataque de Gray alcanzó de lleno al demonio.

\- Veo que tú eres más fuerte.- Se dirigió al mayor, tras recuperarse del golpe.- Necesitaré tenerte ocupado. Glass prision.

De repente, todo alrededor del pelinegro despareció y a su alrededor solo vio espejos. Apenas tenía espacio en la prisión de cristal en la que estaba y miraba a todos lados, intentando salir, golpeándola y tocando los cristales. Desde fuera, en cambio, la apariencia era muy distinta. Sólo se veía a Gray sin fijar su mirada en ninguna parte, como si realmente no estuviera allí.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?- Interrogó Sora.

\- No puede ver ni oír nada de fuera.- Les informó.- En cambio sí puede sentir cuando lo golpean o hieren. Es una ilusión que le encierra y le aísla, pero no le protege para nada.

El demonio usó el mismo ataque que un momento antes, lanzándoles una esfera de cristal que explotó al estar cerca de ellos. No pudieron detenerla y le dio casi de lleno al mayor. Él, desde dentro, sólo pudo sentir un enorme dolor al sentir el cristal clavarse en su piel y empezaba a sentir una sensación claustrofóbica y asfixiante debido al poco espacio que creía tener.

\- Esto no te lo permito.- Gruñó la chica.- Ahora verás lo que me ha enseñado mi maestro.- Tensó su cuerpo. Por su parte Dylan continuaba atacando, al lado de Gray, para defenderlo si fuera necesario. El demonio atacó a los tres.

\- Rounded arrow.- Una flecha de hielo cubrió tanto a Dylan como a Gray. Sora esquivó el ataque y suspiró, intentando deshacerse de un poco de la tensión que sentía para poder hacer bien su ataque.

\- Iced Acid: Lance.- Unas flechas de ácido de hielo fueron directas al oponente, dándole de lleno.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no afectaron al demonio que mostró una pequeña mueca de desconcierto y luego sonrió.

\- Vaya, parece que eso no me afecta.

CAPÍTULO 15

La batalla en la que estaban inmersos Gray, Sora y Dylan se había pausado durante un momento. El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio casi absoluto, solo interrumpido por el lejano ruido de alguna población y por la agitada respiración de los luchadores. Ahora que se había descubierto que el poder de Sora no funcionaba, aparentemente, sobre su rival, el demonio tenía una clara ventaja sobre ellos. Si él lo sabía o no, no estaba claro porque no daba muestras de sentirse por encima de ellos.

De repente Gray gruñó y atacó a la nada, sin parar de girarse sobre sí mismo y mirar a todas partes.

\- Se ve algo.- Comentó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Efectivamente, desde dentro de su prisión de cristal, en alguna parte distinguía una silueta. Y girándose un poco podía divisar dos más cercanas. Hasta daba la sensación de que lentamente se iban aclarando. El demonio desde enfrente de ellos, soltó un pequeño gruñido y seguidamente hizo un movimiento con la mano que la peliazul no vio. Ante los ojos de Dylan trozos de cristal se dirigían a una increíble velocidad a su compañera.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar cualquiera de ellos, los fragmentos de cristal llegaron hasta la chica de piel plateada y chocaron con ella…

…Desvaneciéndose.

Los trozos de cristal se desvanecieron en cuanto tocaron el cuerpo de Sora. Desaparecieron, al igual que lo hizo el ácido de la chica al llegar a su oponente. Se evaporaron como si hubieran sido disueltos en ácido.

\- Vaya, parece que a mí tampoco me vas a hacer nada con tus ataques.- Comentó con una risilla la chica. Él la miró desafiante, en respuesta.

\- A ti puede que no…- No hizo falta que terminara su frase para que ella entendiera a qué se refería. El demonio hizo un simple movimiento con su mano, haciendo que un ataque se dirigiera hacia Dylan.

Sora dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amigo.

\- Ice make: Shield.- Un escudo protegió del ataque al peliverde.- ¡Ah! ¡Al fin me he librado de eso!- Comentó con alegría, dirigiendo una mirada tranquilizante a Sora.

El pelinegro enemigo hizo otro gesto con la mano dirigido a Dylan y Gray, pero esta vez, antes de que llegara a ellos, la peliazul se interpuso en el ataque recibiéndolo ella y obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes: El cristal se desvaneció. Gray le dirigió una mirada acusadora, regañándole por su acto, a lo que ella sólo se encogió de hombros y alegó:

\- Necesitaba comprobar que no ha sido casualidad.

Ahora estaban iguales. Ninguno de los demonios podía hacer nada al otro. El demonio contrario frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo, cosa que solo Sora pudo escuchar por su agudo oído. Entonces, sin decir nada, se agachó y cogió su extraña capa gris del suelo para volver a ponérsela.

\- Tendré que dejar esto para más tarde.- Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas, después de todo esto?- Interrogó Gray, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir.- Ice make: Hammer.- Y fue a atacar al demonio con su ataque.

Pero cuando llegó hasta él, con un movimiento de mano contraatacó, sin ni siquiera girarse y parando al mago de hielo.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que he dicho?- Preguntó despectivamente.- Me voy.

Y sin decir más, se marchó ante los ojos de los dos magos y Sora, desapareciendo de golpe. Los tres se quedaron mirando un momento, sin decir nada.

\- Hay que ir con Astrid y Jamie antes de que se preocupen.- Dijo Dylan en voz baja y sin apartar la vista del punto al que miraban los tres, el lugar donde desapareció de golpe el extraño demonio. Los otros asintieron en respuesta.

De camino hacia donde estaban los menores iban en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Gray por su parte, de nuevo se enfrentaba a una decisión importante y difícil para él. Ahora no podían volver a su casa, ni mucho menos sin Dylan. ¿Cómo protegerían a Sora si el demonio volvía a atacar? Él solo lo tendría muy difícil para vencerlo, sobre todo teniendo que proteger a Astrid y Jamie, si se diera el caso. Los menores no podrían hacer nada contra el enemigo. Y Sora sólo sería una espectadora de la confrontación, después de lo que se había visto.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que no podían volver a su hogar. ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Una de ellas era vivir siendo nómada, junto a sus discípulos y sin contar a Dylan que se quedaría en el gremio. Pero, ¿podía hacerles eso a los más pequeños? Con Sora ya lo había hecho en el pasado y Dylan también había vivido con ellos una temporada sin parar de ir de un sitio a otro. Sin embargo, no podía hacer lo mismo de nuevo. ¿La otra opción? Pedir ayuda. ¿A quién? Aunque le doliera, a Fairy Tail. Tener una charla con el maestro, pedirle protección para sus discípulos y ver cómo le era denegada, o eso esperaba. Si antes no habían querido a Sora, ahora no la iban a proteger, estaba claro. ¿O no?

Pensó en silencio en otras opciones, sin encontrar ninguna con un mínimo de sentido. Pensó también en las posibilidades que tenía de que les dieran protección. De que les ayudaran. Muchos se negarían, aunque otros les apoyarían. La única posibilidad que tenía era hablar con el maestro a solas. Negó con la cabeza. Él protegería _a los suyos_. Puede que Gray fuera uno de los suyos. Dylan ahora también lo era. También puede que ayudara a Astrid y Jamie. Pero a Sora posiblemente no. De todas formas tendría que intentarlo, aunque solo fuera para recibir un no rotundo. Como recurso final podría dejar a Astrid y Jamie con Dylan en Fairy Tail e irse con Sora para huir.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato, hasta que encontraron a Astrid y Jamie sentados en unas rocas en el suelo, el chico escuchando y la chica explicándole algo. Él con cara de preocupación, ella tensa.

Gray observó cómo al verlos sonrieron ampliamente y cómo Dylan y Sora los abrazaron, aliviados al haberlos encontrado sanos y salvos.

Aunque esa era otra. Jamie tenía el brazo morado del golpe que se habría dado al caer. Astrid estaba llena de rasguños. Dylan tenía algo de sangre en la cabeza del golpe que había recibido, además de otros rasguños en los brazos y piernas por los cristales del demonio. Gray se miró a sí mismo, lleno de cortes algunos más profundos que otros. Le dolían bastante los más graves. Dirigió su mirada, por último, a Sora. Ella estaba bien. Después de todo, ningún ataque la había herido a ella.

Los pequeños se dirigieron a él y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Jamie, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró a la cara.

\- Gray-san, tenía miedo.- Le dijo entre llantos. El mayor le acarició un poco la cabeza con suavidad tranquilizándolo.

No tuvo que pensarlo ni un momento más. Iría a Fairy Tail a pedir ayuda. Si se la negaban, la volvería a pedir. Él quizás no la necesitara, pero no pondría a sus discípulos, a los que en ocasiones consideraba como sus hijos y que ahora eran su familia, en peligro.

Además, por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Fueron de camino al gremio de nuevo. Él sólo les dijo que le siguieran, sin explicarles nada. Los más pequeños no paraban de interrogar a Dylan todo el camino sobre cómo se desarrolló la lucha. Él intentaba ser lo más preciso posible al contarles lo que pasó, no sin "descuidarse" y exagerar alguna de sus acciones, o de las de su maestro o de Sora.

Sora por su parte, estaba tan pensativa como Gray, que mentalmente preparaba las palabras exactas que decir más adelante, aunque llegaba a la conclusión siempre de que en su momento haría lo que le pareciera mejor.

\- Tenía los ojos como yo.- Comentó en voz baja Sora, sólo siendo escuchada por su maestro.

\- ¿Eso significa algo?- Preguntó Gray, pareciendo despreocupado ya que él no estaba completamente concentrado en la conversación. Tenía sus propias preocupaciones en ese momento.

\- Puede que él sepa de dónde vengo.- Le dijo a su maestro. Él interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos.

\- Nunca te ha preocupado eso.- Declaró el mayor.

\- Ya pero… Quizás me gustaría saber mi edad, mi origen…- Él suspiró en respuesta.

\- Sí. Supongo que cualquiera se lo preguntaría.- Admitió.- Pero nunca olvides que es más importante el lugar en el que estás y al que vas que el lugar del que vienes.

Las palabras que le había dicho a la chica calmaron un poco su intranquilidad, su curiosidad y su necesidad de saber más. Puede que fuera verdad que nunca se hubiera molestado en preguntarse de dónde venía, o al menos nunca lo había comentado con nadie. Pero ella sí había tenido siempre la sensación de estar perdida, la sensación de necesidad por saber cuál es el camino que has seguido hasta ahora para saber después qué camino tomar. Durante el camino, mientras Gray había pensado en qué debía hacer, ella había pensado lo mismo. Tenía claro que no se separaría de su familia, pero también sabía que no podría dejar que se marchara su oportunidad única de saber más de sí misma. De alguna forma deseaba volver a encontrarse con el demonio de antes. Él debía saber más sobre ella, seguro. ¿Por qué iban a querer llevársela, si no?

Tras una larga caminata, llegaron de nuevo a las puertas de Fairy Tail. Fuera estaba Lucy, que salía del gremio en ese momento. Era casi de noche, así que seguramente iría de camino a su casa.

\- ¡Gray!- Exclamó sorprendida.- ¿No os marchabais?

\- Lucy, ¿podrías pedirle a Wendy que les eche un ojo?- Le pidió, ignorando su pregunta. Ella puso cara de molestia, a la vez que de confusión. La rubia se fijó entonces en las heridas de Gray y sus discípulos.

\- ¡E-estáis heridos!- Casi gritó muy sorprendida.- Gray, ¿qué demonios os ha pasado?

Cuando terminó de hablar el mago de hielo ya estaba dentro del gremio e iba de camino a hablar con el maestro, ignorando los rostros de sorpresa de los que no tenían nada que hacer en el gremio. Y la rubia, tras dirigirles una mirada preocupada a los discípulos del mago de hielo, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Wendy a pedirle ayuda.

* * *

 **Y estos son los capítulos 14 y 15. ¿Un nuevo enemigo? Un futuro incierto. ¿Volver a Fairy Tail? Se verá más adelante :P**

 **Gracias como siempre por los reviews, follows, favs, etc. y por leer, que es lo principal. Espero que os hayan gustado los capítulos. ¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 16

**Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo más o menos cuando esperaba, pero tarde, como siempre -.-'**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo 16, disfrutadlo!**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

Horas antes de que siquiera Gray y los otros se encontraran con el demonio, el maestro estaba encerrado en su despacho, pensativo. Laxus y Erza habían ido a una reunión con el consejo mágico, como desde dos años atrás llevaban haciendo. Makarov ya no era el maestro oficial de Fairy Tail. Ya no estaba para esas cosas, así que había dejado el cargo de maestro sobre los hombros de su nieto, con la condición de que compartiera con Titania su cargo, a medias.

El tema de la reunión sería, posiblemente, el mismo que llevaba siendo desde unos años atrás, aunque ahora sería más urgente que antes: los dragones sin alas que no dejaban de causar estragos por todo el reino de Fiore. En más de una misión, los magos de Fairy Tail habían tenido que enfrentarse a ellos y la descripción siempre había sido la misma: dragones pequeños, al menos en comparación con los reales, y sin alas.

Posiblemente, la primera vez que se escuchó hablar de ellos fue en Fairy Tail, en una misión que se encargó al equipo de Natsu, junto a Juvia Loxar, misión en la que se recogió a Sora. En ese momento se creía que el dragón era un demonio. Y efectivamente, tras derrotarlo, los magos pudieron confirmar que el dragón sin alas era un demonio transformado. Pero ese caso fue aislado.

Años después, unos tres, puede que tres y medio, se volvió a escuchar hablar de ellos. Ahora eran algo más pequeños que el demonio/dragón al que se enfrentaron los magos del gremio más fuerte y al vencerlos no se transformaban en un demonio, sino que continuaban con la forma de dragones sin alas.

Los casos de dragones sin alas, algo más grandes que las personas, siguieron repitiéndose. Y el consejo mágico tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra e investigar sobre los diferentes casos para tratar de ponerle fin a la amenaza de los dragones sin alas.

Se sospechaba que los demonios y los dragones sin alas estaban relacionados de alguna manera, aunque la hipótesis con más sentido que había era que algún gremio oscuro hubiera fabricado de alguna forma esos dragones, imitando al demonio que atacó años atrás.

Y, tras los años que habían pasado, se había pensado también que quizá los demonios tuvieran _algo más_ que ver de lo que se pensaba, pero no se había averiguado nada más a pesar de las continuas apariciones de dragones sin alas.

En ese momento, el maestro pensaba con el ánimo un poco decaído, ansioso por saber nuevas noticias del tema cuando llegaran Erza y Laxus y preguntándose de qué forma podría ayudar a proteger del gremio de la amenaza, que aumentaba cada vez más.

Entonces llegó Mirajane, llamando a la puerta suavemente, y con una bebida fría para el mayor.

\- ¿Maestro? He traído una bebida.- Le llamó. El mayor asintió en respuesta. Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento.- ¿Pensando sobre los dragones?- Él volvió a asentir.

\- Son un peligro.- Comentó él.

\- El consejo mágico va a actuar pronto, ¿no?- No contestó, bajando la mirada.- Y nos pedirá ayuda, ¿verdad?

\- Es lo más posible.

\- Así que temes por la gente del gremio.-Declaró, segura de sus palabras.- ¿No crees que necesitamos aliados?- Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar?- Cuestionó Makarov.

\- Gray y Sora.- Dijo sin dudar.- Ellos serían de ayuda. Un demonio es un gran aliado con el que luchar, y dudo mucho que ella después de tantos años con Gray sea peligrosa. Además, ya sabes lo que yo siempre he pensado de los dragones sin alas. Y creo que piensas lo mismo que yo: que tienen que ver con los demonios directamente.- La albina calló un momento, dándole tiempo al maestro de pensar en lo que había dicho, dejando que grabara sus palabras en su mente.- Sólo piénsalo. No creo que tarden mucho en volver.- Dijo soltando una risilla.

\- ¿Volver?

Mirajane salió del despacho sonriente, canturreando alguna canción, sabiendo que sus palabras serían más que estudiadas por el maestro, y que seguramente recapacitaría sobre la situación.

Al día siguiente, el maestro estaba de nuevo encerrado en su despacho cuando ya casi era de noche. Algunas personas se habían marchado ya del gremio. Y fue entonces cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un herido Gray.

\- ¡Gray!- Exclamó el mayor, sorprendido y preocupado.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó al verlo herido.

\- Maestro… Tengo algo que pedirte. Necesito protección para mis discípulos.- Soltó de golpe.- Hace un rato volvíamos de una misión con Dylan, que nos pidió que le acompañáramos. En el camino de vuelta, un demonio nos atacó, después de intentar llevarse a Sora con él. Entendería que a Sora no le dieras protección, pero al menos a mis otros discípulos sí…

\- Gray.- Le interrumpió.- Os daré protección a todos, siempre y cuando seáis unos aliados del gremio, sin causar ningún tipo de peligro para los magos de Fairy Tail.- El mago de hielo quedó sorprendido, ante la fácil afirmativa del maestro.- Dime todo lo que sepas del demonio.

\- Uno de sus brazos parecía el de un reptil; el otro era como la piel de Sora, gris; tenía los ojos como Sora también; uno rojo y otro blanco; el lado izquierdo de su cara era pálido y el derecho, rojizo.- Gray describió al demonio.- No nos dijo nada de su nombre. Lo único que dijo fue que Sora no era cualquier demonio…- Dudó al decirlo, inseguro del significado de sus palabras.- Su magia era de cristal, y parece tener alguna especie de hechizo ilusorio que no tarda en desvanecerse. Eso es todo lo que sé.- Sentenció el pelinegro.

\- ¿Llevaba la marca de algún gremio?- Cuestionó el maestro.

\- No vi ninguna, pero cuando nos encontró, o lo encontramos, llevaba una capa gris cubriéndolo del todo, solo dejando sus ojos.- En respuesta, el mayor asintió.

\- No dudes que aquí encontraréis refugio… Y siento que os hayáis sentido mal en algún momento.- Se disculpó el maestro, arrepentido.- Haré todo lo que pueda para convencer a la gente del gremio, y dejaré claro que os quedareis.

\- Gracias por todo, viejo.- Dijo con cariño Gray, extrañando poder hablar así con el maestro de _su_ gremio. Dicho esto salió del despacho dolorido por sus heridas, aunque aliviado por lo que acababa de pasar y fue camino al exterior del gremio, donde posiblemente estarían sus discípulos.

Al salir, allí vio a sus discípulos acompañados de Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Wendy y Charle. Dylan estaba siendo atendido por la dragon slayer del cielo, y Astrid tenía entre sus brazos a Happy, que intentaba liberarse de su abrazo. Jamie estaba junto a Sora, ya curado aunque algo temeroso por lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

\- Gray también necesita ayuda.- Comentó Lucy, al ver a Gray salir del gremio al pelinegro. Wendy, notablemente mayor que años atrás, con su cabello azul por los hombros y con el cuerpo de toda una mujer se dio la vuelta para verlo.

\- ¡Gray-san! ¡Estás muy herido!- Se giró hacia Dylan.- Dylan-kun, ya estás curado.- Le dijo al chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

\- Gracias, Wendy-san.- Agradeció el peliverde, sacudiéndose la ropa y poniéndose en pie. La joven se acercó al pelinegro y le hizo sentarse, comenzando a curarlo en silencio.

Terminó en muy poco tiempo, mucho menos del que necesitaba años atrás.

\- Ya está todo. Astrid-chan no tenía casi nada; Jamie-chan tenía unos golpes muy fuertes, pero he podido curarlos; Dylan-kun tenía algunos cortes poco profundos y la espalda y el estómago golpeados también, pero ya no tiene nada y Sora-san no tenía nada.- Lo último lo dijo dudando un poco. Se podía leer en sus ojos la incomodidad al estar ahí. Se podía leer en sus ojos el temor hacia Sora.- Además, las quemaduras de tus manos se han ido un poco, pero algunas tenían mucho tiempo y no se han quitado. Los cortes y los golpes sí. Y la cicatriz de la espalda… He intentado hacer algo con ella, pero no he podido.

\- No hacía falta que te encargaras de todo eso.- Le dijo, sorprendido por el esfuerzo de la chica.- Aunque gracias de todas formas.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo más?- Les preguntó con timidez.

\- No. Gracias de nuevo, Wendy.- La chica asintió y, llamando a Charle, ambas entraron en el gremio de nuevo.

\- ¿Ahora nos vas a decir por qué habéis llegado así?- Interrogó Lucy, con las manos en sus caderas.

\- Es complicado.- Dijo Gray.

\- Eso no importa.- Casi gruñó Lucy.- Puede que a Natsu se le escapen las cosas así, pero recuerda que yo no soy él.- Le regañó al mago de hielo. El pelirrosa por su parte sólo pudo decir un "¡Oye, Lucy!" antes de que Gray comenzara su relato, siendo ayudado por sus discípulos.

* * *

 **Bueno, y este ha sido el capítulo 16. Definitivamente, hay un regreso oficial a Fairy Tail, que no será nada fácil para ningún miembro. Además, ¿se suma un nuevo enemigo?**

 **Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo que dejáis de tantas formas diferentes (reviews, follows, favs...) y por leer, que es para lo que escribo. Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 17

**Y aquí, puntual (me siento orgullosa), el capítulo 17. Espero que os agrade!**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

Tras contarles lo sucedido con el demonio a Lucy, Natsu y Happy, después de tener que explicarlo varias veces y después de aclararle a Natsu que no debía ni podía ir a patearle el culo al demonio que les había atacado, los magos continuaron fuera del gremio.

De repente y sin apenas tener que ver con la conversación, Natsu preguntó:

\- Oye, ¿cómo te hiciste las quemaduras de tus manos y la cicatriz de tu espalda?

Gray no contestó durante un instante, añadiendo tensión al momento, más de la necesaria.

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello.- Respondió él, causando que Natsu fuera a refunfuñar, aunque fue detenido por Lucy, que le puso una mano en el hombro y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Él no volvió a insistir y lo dejó en paz. Un rato más tarde se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, aunque por un comentario de Natsu, seguramente tanto él como Happy dormirían en casa de Lucy, para variar. Estaba claro que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Ya en su propia casa, Gray comenzó a arreglarlo todo, siendo ayudado por Dylan, para que todos durmieran de nuevo allí.

\- Ahora que nos vamos a quedar algún tiempo más, puede que no podamos seguir durmiendo en un piso con una cama y un sofá.- Comentó él, como si nada.

\- Sería una buena idea buscar algún colchón más.- Opinó Sora, despectivamente y cruzada de brazos. Para cuando quisieron decir algo más, Jamie ya estaba tumbado en la cama, dispuesto para dormir.

\- Lo estoy pensando y… ¿Dónde me iba a alojar yo cuando os fuerais?- Preguntó Dylan frunciendo el ceño. Gray se quedó de piedra por un momento.- Porque no tenía dinero.

\- Pues resulta que… Te iba a dejar las llaves de mi apartamento pero…- Intentó justificarse Gray, sin apenas éxito. En su rostro había una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Sora, completamente boquiabierta.- ¿Te olvidaste de dejarle un lugar en el que dormir a Dylan?

\- No hubiera dormido en la calle. Alguien lo habría dejado dormir en su casa.- Rechistó Gray.

\- ¡No intentes justificarte! ¿No ves que Dylan seguramente habría dormido en la calle gracias a ti? ¿Te parece gracioso?- Le regañaba la peliazul.

\- O-oye, Sora, no importa.- Decía Dylan en defensa de su maestro.- Necesito aprender a valerme por mí mismo y…

\- ¡Que no! ¡No tiene justificación!- Y la atención volvió a caer sobre el mago de hielo, que hacía lo posible por escapar de la regañina.

Rato después, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce, todo se había calmado. Cada uno dormía como podía en la cama o en el sofá, aunque estaban apretujados como si fueran sardinas enlatadas. Sora dormía con Astrid y Jamie en la cama, Dylan usaba la mitad del sofá y dormía encogido y, por su parte, Gray tenía las piernas en una silla y descansaba sentado en el sofá.

Hay que destacar que Gray no dormía, sino que descansaba. Las circunstancias habían hecho que todo cambiara en apenas los minutos que dura una pelea que se deja a medias. Ahora, sobre todo, tenía que proteger a los suyos. También debía hacer un nuevo esfuerzo para que la gente se diera cuenta de cómo era Sora en realidad.

Por otra parte, también tenía como prioridad conseguir averiguar algo sobre quién era el que los había atacado, o al menos, conseguir que le ayudaran a investigarlo. No había que dejar de lado los frecuentes ataques de los dragones sin alas, que hasta él conocía a pesar de su "aislamiento" de los años anteriores. Había prometido ser aliado del gremio en lo que hiciera falta, aunque él sentía que nunca lo había dejado de ser.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Juvia. En parte no quería meterse en su vida ahora que tenía una estable, con Lyon. "Ah, maldito Lyon…"- Pensaba Gray inconscientemente. Quería que la situación de años atrás volviera. Que Juvia fuera tras él, que sólo viera a Lyon de casualidad, cada cierto tiempo, y que en ese momento pudiera molestarse con él. Eso era todo. _Gray era un tipo al que no le gustaba que las cosas cambiaran._ No quería que todo siguiera como iba, aunque fuera egoísta pensarlo. _Juvia con Lyon_. De pensarlo sus puños se cerraban automáticamente y sus piernas sentían un repentino exceso de energía que le pedía a gritos salir de la casa y golpear al que podía considerar su hermano. Pero se controlaba cuando, gracias a lo que podría ser un milagro, recapacitaba sobre la situación y se daba cuenta de que era lo justo por marcharse tanto tiempo sin decir nada.

"¿Justo qué?"- Se preguntaba entonces. Y ahí era cuando se daba cuenta sin querer de que quizás Juvia le importaba más de lo que él pensaba. Solo quizás. Y, de nuevo, al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, se negaba a sí mismo lo obvio y volvía a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban Juvia y Lyon, y como en un círculo vicioso, volvía a maldecirlo, a querer salir de allí y golpearlo, a recapacitar, a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y otra vez a negar.

Pasó así mucho más rato del planeado y, molesto, rompió su círculo vicioso cambiando uno de sus pensamientos. "Quizás Juvia me importa más de lo que sabía hace 6 años"- Pensó esta vez.- "¿Y qué?" Después de mucho tiempo estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Sus discípulos mayores se sentirían orgullosos de estar en su mente ahora. "Vale, ¿y qué?"- Volvió a pensar, sintiéndose hasta eufórico al darse cuenta de que _eso_ era lo que había sentido desde tiempo atrás. "¿Y qué?"- Estuvo a punto de gritar. "Misterio resuelto, Gray. Ahora ya sabes qué te pasaba por la cabeza hace 6 años."

A partir de ese momento, el sofá le pareció más cómodo de lo que había sido un rato antes y se quedó dormido, con la esperanza de no tener que consultar con la almohada futuras situaciones y con ello perder más horas de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente fue sentir a Jamie sobre él, abrazándolo como si se tratara de un mono, lo que lo hizo despertar. Sus demás discípulos estaban ya activos preparando todo para ir al gremio de nuevo. No tardaron en salir de la casa. Ni siquiera desayunaron. Después de todo ni el apartamento de Gray era el sitio idóneo para preparar algo de comer, ni tampoco había la suficiente comida para desayunar en condiciones.

Era temprano todavía cuando ya iban de camino al gremio, después de pararse en algún lugar donde comer. Cuando entraron, se sentaron en una mesa, tranquilamente. Tras unos minutos llegaron Erza y Laxus, y ambos fueron directos hacia el despacho del maestro. Sora los estudió con la mirada al verlos entrar, extrañada.

\- ¿Me lo ha parecido a mí, o estaban heridos?- Preguntó Dylan, en voz baja. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Sora.

\- ¿A ti también?- Dudó Sora.

Efectivamente, los dos magos y actuales maestros oficiales del gremio estaban heridos. Se les veía también cansados, como si hubieran tenido que enfrentarse a algún enemigo que se lo hubiera puesto difícil, y debía ser fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que eran Laxus y Erza los que lo habían enfrentado.

Tras apenas unos minutos, ambos salieron con prisa de la habitación y fueron directos a la enfermería en cuanto encontraron a Wendy. Gray se levantó de la mesa, preocupado y guiado por su curiosidad, y fue a la enfermería sin decir nada, dejando extrañados a sus discípulos. Dylan le siguió. Por su parte la peliazul les pidió a los dos menores que la siguieran y los tres cambiaron su mesa por una cercana a la puerta por la que habían entrado los actuales maestros. Eso sería suficiente para que ella lo escuchara todo.

Cuando el mago de hielo entró a la enfermería, seguido de su discípulo mayor, que se quedó en la puerta, Laxus estaba siendo tratado por Wendy y Erza esperaba sentada en un taburete cercano.

\- ¡Gray!- Exclamó la pelirroja al verlo entrar.

\- ¿Qué mierda os ha pasado?- Preguntó él, siendo bastante más directo de lo que pretendía.- ¿Cómo habéis hecho para llegar a estas horas ya heridos?

\- Fuimos a una reunión del consejo mágico.- Comentó Laxus, sonriendo irónicamente mientras era regañado por Wendy, que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Gray arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

\- No pensaba que esos sitios fueran un lugar donde hay acción.- Dijo el pelinegro, apoyado al marco de la puerta, junto a su discípulo.

-Hubo algún que otro contratiempo,- esta vez intervino Erza. No hizo falta que Gray preguntara nada para que le respondiera.- En cuanto hubo acabado la reunión, unos dragones sin alas atacaron.

\- ¿Sólo unos dragones?

\- Más de los esperados.- Dijo esta vez Laxus.- Pero nada que no tuviera solución. Esa parte sólo fue un desagradable contratiempo. Aunque eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo ocurrido.- Continuó hablando. Wendy suspiró.

\- Ya he terminado, Laxus-san.- Informó la menor. Él asintió en respuesta.

\- Gracias, Wendy.- El rubio le tocó el brazo en señal de gratitud. Ella, sin decir nada más, se alejó y fue con Erza.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Dylan desde fuera de la enfermería, retomando la conversación. Gray le dirigió una mirada. El mayor estaba extrañado de que su discípulo preguntara como si nada a los que eran los maestros, pero después de todo él también llevaba la marca del gremio.

\- Nos atacó un tipo muy raro.- Dijo de nuevo el rubio.- Sólo le vimos la cara. Parecía la de un muñeco mal cosido hecho de remiendos. Un experimento con poca suerte de algún científico loco.- Hubo un momento de silencio. Gray y Dylan se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación mezclada con ira.- Una mitad rojiza y la otra pálida. Cada mitad con el ojo de un color distinto.

\- Aún no lo hemos hablado con el maestro sobre él, pero está claro que es un demonio.- Declaró Erza, mientras era curada por Wendy, con una expresión seria e imponente.- Y no parece un demonio cualquiera. No le vencimos. Huyó sin decir casi nada a pesar de que en ocasiones parecía tener ventaja sobre nosotros.

\- Le hubiéramos vencido.- Dijo Laxus molesto.- Su magia de cristal no era muy poderosa.

\- Yo no estoy tan segura. No debía estar peleando en serio si se marchó sin conseguir nada.

\- ¿Dijo algo?- Interrogó Gray, un poco nervioso.

\- Aún no hemos hablado con el maestro, deberíamos primero…

\- Dijo: "Fairy Tail, tenéis algo que necesito."- Interrumpió Laxus a Erza. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió con semblante serio.- Fue entonces cuando se quitó la capucha de su capa y añadió: "Recordad mi rostro y recordad mi nombre. Yo soy Caos."

* * *

 **El nuevo enemigo ha dejado un mensaje a Fairy Tail. Su nombre, Caos.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo, y gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 18&19

**Y vuelvo con dos capítulos de nuevo porque la semana siguiente no estaré en casa para subir el siguiente, espero que os gusten.**

 **Recordad que esta es una historia pre-tártaros, que ignora por completo todo lo que pudiese pasar en la saga y que sigue una línea completamente distinta.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo esta historia y algunos personajes son míos.**

* * *

Tras haber hablado con Laxus y Erza, tanto Dylan como Gray estaban un tanto conmocionados. Salieron de la enfermería y fueron hacia donde estaban ahora Sora, Astrid y Jamie. Se sentaron sin decir nada. Unos minutos después, los dos maestros del gremio pasaron por delante de ellos, de camino a hablar de nuevo con Makarov. Seguramente, al ver sus heridas no los había dejado explicarle nada.

\- ¿Tú también lo has escuchado?- Preguntó Dylan en voz baja a la peliazul que estaba a su lado.

\- Todo.- Contestó ella sin añadir nada más, mirando hacia el suelo de forma que el peliverde no podía ver su rostro, que era tapado por sus dos mechones más largos y su flequillo.

Los más pequeños se mostraban inquietos.

\- Gray-san… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Cuestionó la pequeña niña pelo castaño.

\- ¿Acaso… Volverá el demonio que nos atacó?- Preguntó muy preocupado Jamie, con el miedo grabado a fuego en sus ojos.

\- Jamie-chan, Astrid-chan, os aseguro que, de volver a atacar, yo os protegeré de él.- Les consolaba Dylan, con una mirada de ternura y comprensión.- Igual que Gray-san y Sora-kun.

Ellos sonrieron tímidamente en respuesta, algo más tranquilos, pero todavía preocupados al ver las expresiones de los mayores.

\- ¿Os parece si juego con vosotros un rato?- Les ofreció Dylan, sonriéndoles. Sus rostros se iluminaron de alegría y ambos, tras asentir, se lo llevaron casi arrastrándolo afuera del gremio.

Pasó un momento más antes de que Sora se dirigiera al mago de hielo. Saber que había un enemigo al que no podía enfrentar y que, aunque no podía herirla, si podía herir a los suyos, era una sensación horrible. "Si al menos pudiera enfrentarme a él, proteger a los míos… Pero ni siquiera podría hacer eso"- Pensaba ella. También se sentía culpable. Después de todo era a ella a la que buscaba.

\- Gray.- Le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Parece que va a volver a por mí.- Él asintió en respuesta. Sora apretó sus puños, apoyándolos sobre la mesa.- Quizá sería mejor que fuera con él. Después de todo, puede que sí sea de los suyos y así no volvería a…

\- No digas esas tonterías.- Dijo él enfadado.- Si crees que después de todo este tiempo te voy a abandonar, estás equivocada.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?- Ella se mantuvo en silencio sin contestar. El mago de hielo suspiró pesadamente.- ¿Sabes? Te he criado desde que eras un bebé. Eres mi familia. Eres como mi hija.- Declaró él.- Nunca te abandonaría, pase lo que pase.- La de piel plateada sintió cómo de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas.

Era la primera vez que Gray le decía algo así. Sora sabía que el pelinegro no era una persona a la que se le dieran bien ese tipo de cosas. Que decir esas palabras le habría costado más de lo que le hubiera costado derrotar a un dragón. Al pensar en ello, sólo consiguió que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, reflejando su emoción.

\- Oye, Sora, no llores.- Le pidió el mayor en voz baja. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en la mesa. Al tocar la madera, se oía un suave "chssss" y se podía ver cómo quedaban unas pequeñas marcas redondeadas cuando desaparecían. Gray acarició las mejillas de la menor, secando sus lágrimas. El mismo sonido que al caer en la mesa sonaba cuando las gotas saladas y ácidas tocaban la piel del mago de hielo. Tras un par de minutos, Sora se había calmado y se secaba ella misma las lágrimas con la mano.

\- Ya te he dicho que no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.- Le regañó ella con seriedad.- Sólo mira cómo han quedado tus manos. Te van a quedar nuevas cicatrices.- Decía entre suaves sollozos.

\- Te he dicho antes que nunca te abandonaría.- Le dijo él.- Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que haría por protegerte. Por protegeros.- La peliazul dirigió su mirada a las manos, ahora con alguna quemadura más que antes, y rojas por el nuevo contacto con las ácidas lágrimas de la chica.

\- No soy normal ni en esto…- Se lamentaba de nuevo, cómo ya había hecho mucho antes.- Anda, vamos a echarte agua ahí.

Gray sólo obedeció sin decir nada. Se sentía cada vez más culpable. ¿De qué? De haber dejado escapar al estúpido demonio que habían enfrentado el día anterior. Saber que sus discípulos más pequeños estaban aterrorizados, que Sora sentía culpabilidad al saber que la buscaban a ella, saber que Dylan estaba preocupado… Que estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia. Era horrible.

Pero, además, sabía que yendo a Fairy Tail, aunque había conseguido algo de protección para sus discípulos, también había puesto en peligro a la que, a pesar de todo, era su otra familia. A los magos del gremio. A Juvia también. Él no quería causarle problemas a nadie, pero solo estaba poniendo en peligro a Fairy Tail a la vez que era incapaz de proteger solo a su familia. Después de tanto tiempo entrenando, parecía que no sería suficiente.

Apartó esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Su maestra no hubiera querido que pensara así. Ella le había dicho alguna vez que lo libraría de su oscuridad, así que ahora era su momento de librar _él_ a _sus_ discípulos de _su_ oscuridad. Ahora la que necesitaba su ayuda era Sora.

Ya pasado el mediodía, Gray estaba en una mesa junto a Natsu, Lucy y sus dos discípulos mayores. Astrid y Jamie, como era de esperar, habían cogido a Happy y no lo dejaban en paz ni un solo segundo. Había evitado hablar del asunto de Caos con ellos, así que cuando vio a Erza dirigirse hacia donde estaban sentados, suspiró con cansancio al saber que no se libraría de un nuevo interrogatorio.

\- Hola Erza.- Saludó él, al verla llegar desde detrás de donde estaban Natsu y Lucy sentados.

\- Hola chicos.- Saludó ella en respuesta.- ¿No estaréis peleando?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a el dragon slayer y a el mago de hielo.

\- Lucy no me deja.- Contestó Natsu, notablemente en desacuerdo con la maga de llaves celestiales.

\- A mí no me eches la culpa.- Dijo ella, enfadada, pero sin añadir nada más.

\- Bien hecho, Lucy.- La felicitó la pelirroja, para sorpresa de todos en la mesa. Natsu suspiró, echándose en la mesa con cansancio.- Ahora, Gray… Ya he hablado con el maestro Makarov.- Gray puso sus ojos en blanco o eso pareció durante un momento.

-Pues entonces ya sabrás que ese Caos va a por Sora y que nos encontramos ayer por la tarde con él.- Dijo él, dejando de piedra a Lucy y Natsu, que no se habían enterado de nada.

\- ¿Caos? ¿Qué estáis hablando?- Les interrogó Natsu, incorporándose.

\- Esto no suena nada bien. Para nada.- Se lamentó la rubia, poniéndose en la misma postura en la que había estado Natsu, recostándose en la mesa esta vez ella.

\- El demonio que nos atacó ayer a mí y a mis discípulos… Él es Caos.- Declaró el mago de hielo con seriedad. Algunos de los mechones de su pelo tapaban su frente y dejaban en sombra sus ojos, siendo ilegible cualquier emoción en ellos.

\- Y esta mañana, casi de madrugada, cuando Laxus y yo veníamos al gremio, nos ha atacado a nosotros.- Informó Erza.

\- Había oído que el consejo había sido atacado por esos dragones sin alas que ahora atacan tanto, pero de eso no tenía ni idea.- Dijo Lucy, sin cambiar todavía su postura.

\- ¿Estarán relacionados?- Dudó Dylan desde al lado de Gray. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Lucy se incorporó, sentándose con las manos levemente apoyadas en la mesa. Con la preocupación nadie se había molestado en pensar en esas cosas. El peliverde demostraba cada vez más su audacia y su capacidad de analizar las situaciones con rapidez.

\- Podría ser.-Erza le dio la razón al chico.- Pero de estar relacionados, en esta ocasión no parece que hayan actuado juntos. ¿Por qué no habrían atacado todos a la vez en el consejo? ¿Por qué Caos sólo nos atacó a nosotros?

\- Quizá sólo quisieran atacaros a vosotros. Quizás los dragones sin alas tuvieran como objetivo cansaros… Debilitaros.- Pensó el peliverde en voz alta.- Lo que no entiendo es que, de ser eso verdad, ¿por qué huyó Caos al atacaros?

\- A lo mejor sólo es una advertencia.- Opinó Gray.- Con nosotros hizo lo mismo.

-Quién sabe.- Titania suspiró.- Lo que está claro es que deberíamos estar alertas.

Los magos pronto cambiaron su tema de conversación, sin dar más detalles de lo ocurrido y bastante incómodos con el tema, después de la etapa que estaban atravesando. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor en ese momento era pensar que más tarde la situación empeoraría. Por una parte, los ataques de los dragones sin alas eran cada vez más frecuentes, de tal forma que sólo se podía suponer que se estaban haciendo más poderosos y, posiblemente, también más numerosos. La situación en todo el reino empeoraría, eso estaba claro. Y, aunque no lo hubiera comentado con sus amigos, Erza sabía que el consejo mágico estaba pensando en cómo tomar cartas en el asunto. Pronto la acción comenzaría, y habría que correr un gran peligro por parte de todos. Tal y como en Crocus con el ataque de los dragones todos los gremios unieron sus fuerzas, ahora también lo harían.

Y ahora aparecía Caos como alguien dispuesto a dificultar bastante más las cosas para Fairy Tail en la situación en la que estaban. Erza sólo pedía al cielo y al espíritu de Mavis que ambos estuvieran relacionados, para así, de terminar con unos, debilitar a los otros y terminar con el problema con mayor facilidad.

Pero eso era algo que todavía les quedaba por ver.

CAPÍTULO 19

Sólo unas horas después, Natsu, alterado con el tema de los dragones sin alas y Caos, y después de haber retado bastantes veces a Gray para que peleara, peticiones que el mago de hielo denegó, el dragon slayer decidió salir en una misión. Era bastante cerca y se llevó consigo a Happy y a Romeo, quien, ahora que Gray lo miraba más de cerca, estaba mucho más mayor y maduro, casi irreconocible. También se llevó, casi a rastras, a Lucy, que estaba bastante asustada por la situación y prefería no hacer ninguna locura.

La misión era relativamente fácil. Sólo tenían que alejar de un pueblo a algunos dragones sin alas que se habían establecido allí como si aquel fuera su hogar. Aunque conociendo a Natsu, seguramente esos dragones no sólo se alejarían, sino que no volverían a salir de dondequiera que salieran. Astrid y Jamie no aceptaron con demasiada alegría que Happy se marchara, aunque fuera por apenas una tarde. Así que arrastraron con ellos al que los había entretenido esa misma mañana: A Dylan. Y el peliverde no estaba dispuesto a "dejar sola y aburrida a Sora", por lo que también fue arrastrada finalmente por los pequeños.

Gray se quedó de nuevo a solas con Erza.

La pelirroja le preguntó al principio sobre esos 6 años que Gray había pasado alejado de allí, y él contestó gustosamente casi todas sus preguntas sobre ese tiempo. Finalmente, una duda llegó a la mente de Erza.

\- Gray, ¿por qué crees que Sora aparenta esa edad, si hace 6 años era un bebé?- Preguntó la pelirroja.- Debería aparentar menos años que Astrid-chan y Jamie-chan.

\- Creció de una forma muy extraña.- Contestó él, mostrándose cómodo al hablar con Erza, la que podía considerar su hermana después de tantos años de amistad, o al menos una de sus mejores amigas.- Estuvo con la apariencia de un bebé un año y medio más. Después, repentinamente, creció hasta aparentar unos ocho años en apenas uno. Paró de crecer de golpe. Tras un año y medio más, volvió a comenzar a crecer y desarrollarse. En medio año llegó a ser lo que es, y ya no ha crecido más.

La pelirroja se mostró pensativa un momento. Luego sonrió suavemente.

\- Ha crecido bastante rápido.- Comentó, como si nada.-Tiene que haber sido hermoso haberla visto crecer, hacerse mayor… Criarla.- Dijo casi entre suspiros. Gray la miró sorprendido. Erza no era una persona que dijera esas cosas así como así.

\- Ha sido una buena experiencia.- Dijo con simpleza en respuesta.

\- Aunque debe de ser mejor vivirlo acompañado.- Erza suspiró.- Me pregunto qué se sentirá.- Gray frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Hubo un momento en que el silencio reinó entre ellos dos, pero fue interrumpido por Erza con una afirmación sobrecogedora.- Apuesto lo que sea a que Juvia hubiera deseado con todas sus ganas criar a alguien junto a ti.

Gray se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada, ocultando el rosado de sus mejillas. La pelirroja rió suavemente. Entonces, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gray, que la miró a la cara.

\- Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una mirada severa y acusadora.

\- ¿Por qué todos preguntáis lo mismo?- Preguntó en respuesta el mago de hielo, molesto. Aunque, bueno, tenía claro por qué le preguntaban, ahora más que nunca.- Sí, he hablado.- Se rindió finalmente, suspirando.- Y la verdad, no entiendo por qué me obligáis de esta manera a hablar con ella. Juvia ya tiene su vida hecha. No importa que me disculpe por marcharme sin avisar ni que me perdone o no. Tampoco hubiera importado para ella que volviera al gremio.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Gray?- Preguntó seriamente la chica.

\- Ella ya tiene su vida con Lyon.- El pelinegro casi escupió el nombre del otro discípulo de Ur.- De verdad no sé por qué os preocupáis de si hablo con ella o no. Ella no necesita que vaya yo a decirle nada.

\- Espera un momento.- Le cortó Erza.- Lo primero, cualquiera necesitaría que le hablaras después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo en la situación que está con Sora. Pero por encima de eso, ella necesitaría que le hablaras más que los demás por tu propia situación con ella.

\- Pero…

\- Y en segundo lugar… ¿Ella te ha dicho lo de Lyon?- Dudó la pelirroja. Gray asintió en respuesta.- Pues tendrás que hablar con ella otra vez. Mira, yo no me voy a meter en tus asuntos ni en tu vida, Gray. Pero no puedo dejar que tires por la borda lo que tienes, aunque no sepas lo que es.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hablar con ella por qué?- Siguió preguntando el mago de hielo mostrando como siempre su tozudez.- ¿Y qué es lo que dices que tengo?

\- Tienes una relación con ella muy importante que, aunque está deteriorada por lo que pasó, puede que esto sólo la haga más fuerte si lo consigues arreglar.- Dijo ella, en tono de regañina.- Y tienes que hablar con ella porque te mintió. Ella _ya_ no está con Lyon desde hace bastante tiempo.

El pelinegro se levantó de golpe, casi tirando al suelo la mesa.

\- Oye, Gray.- Le llamó la maga de reequipamiento al verlo buscar a la maga de agua con la mirada.- Juvia no está aquí. Se fue hace dos días a una misión, justo la mañana después de que tú te marcharas.

\- ¿Y si le pasara algo?

\- Está con Gajeel. Además, ella es mucho más fuerte que hace 6 años. Ahora es una maga de clase S.- Los ojos del pelinegro reflejaron su sorpresa.- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te marchaste. Supongo que no dejarás de sorprenderte durante un tiempo.

\- ¿Cosas como qué?

\- Makarov ha dejado de ser el maestro oficial del gremio. Ahora lo somos Laxus y yo, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.- Hizo una pausa.- Juvia, Gajeel, Natsu y los miembros del Raijinshuu entre otros son magos de clase S. Casi todos han mejorado sus magias. Hay nuevos miembros, muchos de ellos discípulos de algún mago de clase S. Creo que todos excepto Juvia tienen discípulos.

\- ¿Por qué todos menos ella?

\- Porque ella ya no es tan alegre como era antes y suele decir que su magia no es algo que cualquiera pueda aprender.- Respondió Erza.- Aunque supongo que eso son excusas y será por algo más, posiblemente relacionado contigo.

\- Tsk. Como sea.- Gruñó el mago de hielo por lo bajo.- Al menos dime dónde vive ahora.

\- Es mejor que hables con ella cuando vuelva.- Concluyó Erza.

En ese mismo momento, Mirajane la llamó desde la barra diciendo que el maestro Makarov tenía que hablar con ella y la pelirroja se marchó rápidamente.

Gray, al ver por las ventanas que el sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a casa de nuevo. Salió del gremio y tras atravesar la puerta observó a sus discípulos jugando alegremente con lo que parecía una pelota de hielo. Se dedicaban a pasársela los unos a los otros, evitando que se cayera al suelo. Un entretenimiento bastante sencillo, seguramente en un intento por que los pequeños no tuvieran dificultades para entenderlo ni preocupaciones con las normas. El mago de hielo se quedó mirándoles discretamente. Ellos no parecieron percatarse de su presencia.

Formando un cuadrado, no dejaban de lanzarse la gran bola de hielo y de reírse. Sora le pasó el balón a Jamie, que seguramente sería el que menos la tocaría por su más que notable torpeza para muchas cosas. Le gustaba mucho jugar al pequeño, pero estaba claro que lo suyo no era destacar en asuntos físicos.

El pequeño de ojos verdes le pasó el balón a su hermana, gritando su nombre. Ella exclamó varias incoherencias de emoción y cogió la pelota. Después de alardear de su posesión del juguete de hielo, miró varias veces a los otros discípulos, bromeando sobre a quién le pasaría esta vez la pelota helada. Optó por pasársela al peliverde, entre chillidos alegres y de emoción. Estaba claro que Astrid sola formaba el mismo jaleo que Fairy Tail un día de fiesta, sobre todo años atrás, cuando Natsu y Gray se dedicaban a golpearse y a revolucionar más de lo necesario el gremio. La pequeña de pelo castaño tenía energía para dar y regalar. Básicamente, toda la que le faltaba a su hermano mellizo, Jamie.

Dylan recibió la pelota sin ningún inconveniente, sobreactuando para exagerar la fuerza del lanzamiento de la pequeña, en un intento por ser tierno. Luego de sacarles una sonrisa a todos, hasta a Gray que continuaba observándolos desde lejos, el peliverde se dirigió a Sora, lanzándole una mirada desafiante. Le lanzó la pelota con tal fuerza que, en un acto reflejo, la chica de piel plateada cerró los ojos, pegó un chillido, se puso las manos cubriendo su cara y usó su magia ácida y deshizo el hielo haciéndolo evaporarse cuando iba a rozarla. Abrió los ojos para ver qué había pasado.

\- ¡Sora-kun! ¡Te has cargado la pelota!- Gritó Dylan, intentando aparentar indignación, aunque riéndose estruendosamente de ella.- No he tirado tan fuerte como para que te asustaras.

\- ¡Eres idiota!- Dijo ella enfadada dirigiéndose al chico con pequeños pasos.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar así?- Los más pequeños no paraban de reír ante la escena que se mostraba ante ellos.

\- ¿Así, cómo?- Preguntó Dylan. Gray decidió intervenir antes de que esos dos se enfadaran más de la cuenta por esa tontería. No le apetecía tenerles de mal humor.

\- Chicos, nos vamos.- Les llamó, caminando hacia ellos con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron los más pequeños. Dylan asintió, sonriendo e ignorando a la peliazul, y ella, por su parte, gruñó por lo bajo e ignoró también al peliverde, al menos por un rato.

\- Pasaremos por la ciudad, por si encontramos algún colchón que comprar.- Anunció el mago de hielo mayor.- Aunque lo tendremos que llevar a cuestas, si no han cerrado ya las tiendas.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon, acompañando a su maestro y sin dejar de armar algo de escándalo, sobre todo por Astrid quien, cuando se distraía, se quedaba atrás mirando el escaparate de alguna tienda.

* * *

 **Está claro que Gray ama a su nueva familia tanto como ama a Fairy Tail...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo de la misma forma que espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews, follows, favs. etc. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
